Here Without You
by articcat621
Summary: They were in love, but how will Hermione cope with her life now that he's gone? Read on!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter, but everyone knows that. Huge thanks to MrsBates93 for betaing this! You're the best!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

They were losing the battle; screams were coming from all directions. She had known this was a trap from the very beginning. Sirius wasn't here, she knew that. But her feelings clouded her mind and she believed Harry. Now here they were, surrounded by Death Eaters. This was bad, really bad. She saw Harry talking to Malfoy, but she couldn't hear them. All she could think about was Sirius. Would she ever see him again? Would he ever hold her in his arms again? She hoped so. But their situation didn't look good.

Suddenly, they weren't alone. The Order had arrived, which meant that Dumbledore wasn't too far away. This was good news. Hermione broke free of the Death Eater's grasp and began fighting. They would win. Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and whipped around, her wand clasped tightly in her hand. It was Sirius, her heart leapt with joy. He quickly pulled her behind a rock and hugged her tightly. She kissed him. "Hermione, we don't have long. I just wanted to tell you, that no matter what happens, I love you, more than anything in this world." Hermione smiled, "I love you too Sirius, always."

The battle was raging on around them and they needed to continue helping their friends against the Death Eaters. She kissed him once more quickly before running back into battle, helping Kingsley against Rookwood. Sirius began duelling Bellatrix, taking her aim away from his godson. After subduing Rookwood Hermione ran to Harry's aid, he was battling Lucius. The two of them took him on, Hermione finally stunning him in the chest; he flew back against the wall before slumping to the floor unconscious.

She turned to Harry, "Where is the prophecy?" Harry shouted back, "I dropped it. It's safe now. He'll never know what it says." Hermione nodded, before returning to the battle. She saw Ginny being attacked by Dolohov, and rushed over to help. He sent a curse flying at Ginny, but Hermione pushed her out of the way, taking the blow. She felt her shoulder slice open, and the blood start to seep out from the deep wound. This was bad. Ginny mumbled a counter-curse so the cut would stop bleeding, but she was still in pain.

She heard Harry yell, and turned to see Bellatrix gaining on Sirius. Hermione's heart began to beat faster. She started to run towards him, but it was too late. She heard the Unforgivable Curse leave Bellatrix's mouth. She saw the flash of green light. She gazed in his eyes, for what seemed like an eternity, before Sirius stumbled backward, falling into the mysterious archway. Hermione started to run towards it, but Ginny grabbed her hand, pulling her back. Ginny was the only one who knew about their relationship. Ginny wrapped her arms around her friend, trying to protect her from harm. Kingsley suddenly appeared at their side, providing them with cover. Hermione had lost all feeling. She heard Harry shout before he chased after Bellatrix.

Soon enough, the Death Eaters who were still standing disappeared before members of the Ministry arrived. Ginny kept talking to Hermione, but she couldn't hear anything. She just kept replaying the scene over and over in her mind. Sirius was dead. The man she loved was gone. Hermione wanted to give up. She felt the blackness gripping her, sucking her in. She willingly gave in to its embrace, wanting to escape from this life that meant nothing without Sirius. She collapsed in Ginny's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter, but everyone knows that. Huge thanks to MrsBates93 for betaing this! You're the best! And a huge thanks to everyone following, favoriting, and reviewing the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Hermione woke up. She was in pain, but she couldn't remember why. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, so she snuggled further into the arms that were holding her. "Mmmmm, Sirius," she muttered. The arms that held her started to shake her, "Hermione, are you awake?" Hermione didn't respond. Something wasn't right. She finally opened her eyes to see Ginny staring down at her, her tear stained face full of concern.

That's when it hit her. She felt a wave of emotion wash over her, knocking the breath out of body. Her eyes immediately began to tear up. "No..." Ginny pulled Hermione closer, sensing that she was starting to hyperventilate. "Hermione, it's alright, everything is going to be alright." Hermione tried to push her away. "No Ginny, it's not alright, it will never be." Ginny just held onto Hermione. "I'll be right back; I have to tell Madame Pomfrey that you're awake." Ginny got off the bed and walked to the nurse's office.

Hermione looked around, realizing she was in the Hospital Wing. She hurt, badly. Emotionally and physically. She tried to sit up but found she couldn't. She looked at her shoulder and saw the blood begin to seep through the bandages. Her head hurt, just as much as her heart.

Hermione's thoughts went straight to Sirius. She missed him so much already. Ginny was the only one who knew about their secret relationship, but they had planned on telling everyone at the next Order meeting. They were going to live together after she graduated in the spring. But no, not anymore.

Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot with anger. Bellatrix will pay for what she has done; if it's the last thing I do, she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She heard Madame Pomfrey and Ginny approaching and opened her eyes. "Oh dear, let's change that bandage of yours, and I'll give you something to numb the pain." Hermione nodded and sat up with Ginny's help. As the nurse changed her dressing she spoke to the girls, "It was very brave of you Ms. Granger to take that curse for Ms. Weasley. If only the rest of the world was as brave as you." Hermione smiled, "I'd give my life for her, and she knows that." At this Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and held onto it tightly. They had been through hell together, and nothing would ever separate them. The nurse left to attend her other patients, leaving the girls alone to talk.

Hermione didn't want to talk about her feelings, not just yet. So she decided to talk about Harry. "Ginny, how is he? I know he loved Sirius like he was his own father." Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "He won't talk to me, or anyone. He's just so angry, because he believes he is to blame…" Hermione frowned, and Ginny continued, "He went to talk to Dumbledore, and as I walked by I could hear him screaming at the poor old man. I mean, I love Harry, I really do, but Dumbledore was only trying to do what was best. Harry shouldn't treat him that way, especially since Dumbledore has done so much for him." Hermione nodded, "I think everyone will be grieving in their own way." Ginny agreed.

Ginny decided it was time to change the subject, "Well, Hermione, can you believe that you're Head Girl? I'm so proud of you." Hermione nodded, "I'm so glad all my hard work has paid off. Plus, I'm glad I get my own room. I never have to listen to Lavender and the others gossip ever again. It'll be great." Ginny added, "Those girls disgust me. I mean, Lavender practically throws herself at Ron's feet. It's so gross." Hermione giggled half-heartedly.

Ginny left to go to dinner and Hermione tried to sleep to no avail. She just couldn't get the voices out of her head. She knew it wasn't her fault and that there was nothing she could do, but her mind kept replaying the what if game over and over. It was tearing her apart. I can't do this. I'm breaking inside, knowing that I'll never hold him again, kiss him, and tell him that I love him or anything else ever again, Hermione thought before she cried herself to sleep, only to be haunted by nightmares.

Hermione was running, as fast as her legs could carry her. Sirius was standing before her with his arms wide open, but she couldn't reach him. No matter how fast or hard she ran, he was always out of reach. "Why didn't you save me Hermione?" He asked as she kept running, "I tried, I tried, please come back." She replied as she fought back tears and carried on chasing him. "Sirius, please, don't leave me." Hermione pleaded, she was almost near him. "But you couldn't save me. Now I'm gone," he said sadly. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me. Please, don't leave. I need you!" Hermione cried, she was close to him now and as she reached out to grab him, he faded away.

She woke up, feeling hot tears run down her face. She was shaking violently. No, no, no, no, no.

Madame Pomfrey came to her aid, doing her best to soothe her. Hermione wouldn't though, so she gave her a sleeping draught that would make her fall into a deep dreamless slumber. Hermione felt her eyes close, and drifted off.

She awoke the next morning to find Dumbledore sitting beside her in the chair. He smiled down at her, but it was a sad smile, not a happy one. She knew instantly that he knew about her and Sirius. "Hermione, would you mind taking a walk with me?" Hermione nodded. "Is it alright for me to leave the Hospital Wing?" she asked. "Yes, you'll be able to sleep in your own bed tonight." Hermione got up from the bed and followed him out to the grounds. They made their way towards the Lake in silence.

"Hermione, I'm terribly sorry for your loss. I know what Sirius meant to you." Hermione looked at the old man, knowing she could tell him the truth now. She gulped, "He was everything. My friend, mentor, and lover…" She trailed off as Dumbledore motioned for her to sit next to him. "It can be a great pain to lose those that we love the most. I have lost all of my family, in one way or another; so I know how you must be feeling." Hermione smiled gently, "Thank you. I just don't know how I'm going to cope. Every fibre of my being wishes he was here right now. My heart is breaking, over and over again." "It'll get easier Hermione." She nodded. If she could, she'd be crying by now but it seemed she didn't have any tears left.

The two of them just sat in silence, enjoying the peace of the outdoors. "We must try not to sink beneath our anguish, Hermione, but battle on." And with that, the Headmaster got up and left Hermione to her thoughts.

As she gazed out into the distance, she noticed how beautiful the sun was as it danced on the surface of the lake. He was right. She shouldn't let her life pass her by, but be strong for herself, and strong in memory of Sirius. She knew that was what he would have wanted. She took out her notebook and began scribbling something on it. She was so busy drawing that she didn't hear Harry approach her.

"How dare you Hermione!" Harry shouted. Hermione looked up in shock. "What are you talking about Harry?" She got to her feet. "Don't you dare talk to that traitor Hermione, it's all his fault Sirius is dead. He ruined everything and you have the nerve to talk to him? How dare you!" Hermione's cheeks went a bright crimson. "Harry, that man has done nothing but help you your entire life! He's done nothing wrong!" She retorted, defending Dumbledore. Harry scoffed, "Of course you'd feel that way. You didn't lose anyone important." Hermione was fuming, "Harry, how can you say that? I know exactly how you feel." "No you don't Hermione! Just because you're a stupid know-it-all doesn't mean you know how I feel!"

Hermione felt the tears running down her face. She turned to walk away, but stopped and snapped, "Don't you dare think you are the only one who ever cared about Sirius." Hermione turned and walked away as fast as her legs could carry her.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter, but everyone knows that. Huge thanks to MrsBates93 for betaing this! You're the best! And a huge thanks to everyone following, favoriting, and reviewing the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Hermione made her way to her new Dormitory, her heart feeling heavier with every step. She climbed through the portrait and collapsed onto the couch. Ernie was nowhere to be seen, thank god. He was really nice, but Hermione didn't have the patience to deal with him right now. She needed some time to think. She wanted to do something, for herself, in memory of Sirius. She went back to what she had been doodling earlier by the lake and knew at once what she was going to do. She grabbed her things and decided to make her way toward the Gryffindor Common Room. She wanted Ginny to go to Hogsmeade with her.

While she was walking, she bumped into Ron and the two of them walked on in silence. Hermione knew Ron cared about her, but she kept insisting that they should just be friends. He was like her brother. She smiled; glad the news of her fight with Harry hadn't hit him yet. "Congrats again Mione for becoming Head Girl. I'm proud of you. We all are." Hermione smiled, "Thanks Ronald." Ron smiled back. "Can you still help me with my homework sometime though, I could really use those brains of yours." He chuckled and Hermione couldn't help but laugh with him. How typical of him.

"So how are you holding up about Sirius?" Ron shifted somewhat nervously, "Well, we're all upset. Harry is taking it the hardest though. He's convinced Dumbledore was behind it." Hermione frowned. "Well, we will just have to wait it out. He's not the only one whose upset from his loss. Plus, he is acting rather childish."

The two said the password to the Fat Lady and climbed into the Common Room. Ginny and Harry were arguing quietly but stopped once the two friends entered. Harry glared at Hermione then got up and left to go to his room. Ron looked confused, "What was that about?" Hermione shook her head. "We had a row earlier. He called me a stupid know-it-all and a traitor." Ron and Ginny both opened their mouths in shock. "I told him he was being stupid for thinking he was the only one that cared..."

Ron nodded understandably, thinking Hermione was sad for her friend. But Ginny knew the real reason. Sirius's death was tearing Hermione apart. It was obvious… her frizzy hair was even more out of control than usual, she had large dark circles under her eyes, and she just wasn't her usual self. Ginny went over and hugged Hermione, whispering in her ear that she was there for her. Hermione smiled, and then pulled both Ron and Ginny into a hug. "I am so glad I have friends like you too." The two of them chatted for a while before Hermione turned to Ginny. "Would you mind coming to Hogsmeade with me? I have something I need to do and I want you to come." Ginny nodded, understanding. She turned to her brother, "Sorry Ron, girls only." Ron scowled, but then nodded, mumbling something about checking on Harry.

The two girls exited the castle with their arms linked. "So where are we going?" Hermione smiled, "I've decided to get a tattoo and I wanted you to come with me." Ginny nodded, "That's a brilliant idea Mione." The two of them walked on and reached the tattoo shop. Hermione didn't know much about wizard tattoos so she was a bit nervous. She went into the back with the owner, while Ginny sat in the waiting area for her friend. After a few hours she heard the man tell her it was finished. Hermione glanced in the mirror before bursting into tears. It's perfect Sirius, I love will always be with me, she thought before walking into the waiting room and showing Ginny.

Ginny gasped, "Wow, that's amazing." The tattoo was on Hermione's hip. There were little paw prints on a pink heart. The words "my heart will be forever yours" was written in cursive letters underneath it. Ginny started tearing up and hugged her friend. "Mione, it's perfect." Hermione could only nod. Words escaped her at that moment. She felt somewhat at peace, knowing that she'd always have Sirius with her.

They made their way back to Hogwarts for dinner and sat with Seamus and Ron. Hermione listened to the three of them go on and on about Quidditch. She would never understand that sport or why people liked it so much. After dinner, she excused herself and decided she would go to the library to do some research.

After almost two hours of searching the shelves, Hermione sat down, frustrated. She couldn't find a single book on the Department of Mysteries or the Veil Sirius fell through. She figured she'd have to find a way into the restricted section, but wasn't quite sure how she'd manage it. Maybe she could convince Dumbledore to write her a pass. She groaned. Why is this so difficult? She wondered.

She made her way back to her room, glad she didn't have rounds tonight like Ernie did. She just wanted to sleep. As she crawled into bed, she felt the tears and memories start. But she wasn't scared like the night before, she placed her hand on her hip, knowing that she wasn't alone.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter, and a huge thanks to MrsBates93 for betaing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Harry's mood hadn't improved and this was frustrating Hermione to no end. How dare he go on moaning and crying. He isn't the only one hurting. He's not the only one in pain. Hermione felt a tear fall down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. She missed him more than anything in the world. He was everything to her. Hermione was sitting in the library when she thought about Sirius and her first impression of him.

* * *

><p>"Ginny, he is so arrogant, I can't stand him!" Hermione threw her hands up in annoyance. The way he teased her, it irritated her. Ginny smiled and said, "You like the attention he gives you. He's a challenge and you love it." "I do not! I mean, I suppose I enjoy having someone I can mentally spar with, but that's it! Everything else about him drives me crazy!" Ginny shook her head, not believing a single word her friend was saying.<p>

They were silent before Ginny spoke, "I think he fancies you Hermione." She giggled. Hermione, on the other hand, looked practically livid. "That pompous arse. Whether he fancies me or not, he is a vile git. He has a complete lack of any sense of morality, he-"

"Whoa, love, who's the git you're referring to?" Hermione turned to see Sirius leaning against the door, smirking. She huffed before replying, "You!" Sirius just smiled, "I'm glad to hear you think about me so much." Ginny laughed and stood up, "I'll leave you two alone." She exited the room, giggling.

Hermione would get her back later, oh yes she would.

"So love, what's been troubling you?" Sirius winked at Hermione, knowing it would only irk her more. "You Sirius, you are what's troubling me! You drive me absolutely mad." Sirius took a few steps toward her, "You love it." Hermione shook her head, "No. You just make me so frustrated." Sirius continued to walk towards Hermione who attempted to move back but was stopped in her tracks when she hit the wall. Crap... Sirius continued walking towards her, his eyes full of passion. His eyes, his beautiful eyes. Whoa, Hermione, get a grip. This is Sirius, self-absorbed Sirius. You hate him for so many reasons. The thoughts whirled around in her mind as Sirius stopped until there were only a few inches between them.

"You're trembling," he stated. Hermione paused before answering, "I'm shaking from anger." Sirius chuckled. "You're shaking because you're nervous. I make you nervous."

"Sirius that isn't true at all!" He continued to laugh before her cheek with his hand, "Yes it is." He annoyed Hermione to no end. Hermione, for some ungodly reason, threw her arms around Sirius's neck and pulled him down, closer to her. She pressed her lips against his, eager to feel him.

It was as if someone had possessed her body. Sirius was everything she hated in a man, yet here she was snogging him like there no tomorrow in the kitchen. She ran her fingers through his hair, it's so soft. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue entrance. Her tongue darted around his, wanting to explore every inch of him.

Hermione broke away when she heard a small cough behind them. She turned to see Ginny smiling from ear to ear. Hermione blushed. Sirius chuckled. He turned to her, and gently moved a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. He then proceeded to leave the room, whistling.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked down at her DADA essay. She smiled. To this very day she had no idea what had possessed her to kiss Sirius, but she was glad that she did. It was, and always would be, the best choice she had ever made.<p>

Hermione returned to her assignment. How she had managed to keep her grades up and fulfil all her Head Girl duties was beyond her. She was proud of herself, and knew he would be too. She finished her essay and decided she would go take a bath. She made her way into the bathroom, and undressed.

She climbed into the large circular tub, letting the warm soapy water caress her body. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Hermione felt at peace, and that was rare. After having a long soak and a wash, she decided it was time to get out. I'll turn into a prune if I stay in here any longer, she thought giggling to herself. She was about to grab the towel when she heard someone walk in.

It was Harry; she smiled at him, relieved. She knew he had caught a glimpse, but he had seen her naked before. The boys didn't knock very often. Something about the way Harry was looking at her didn't seem right. "Harry, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned for her friend. Harry shook his head, "What's that on your hip?" Hermione gasped, forgetting that the tattoo was there, and that he had seen it. "It's nothing Harry, don't worry about it." She tried to brush it off, but he was persistent. "Let me see it." Hermione knew he'd see it eventually. She moved her towel out of the way so he could see her hip.

She watched the mixture of emotions flash across his face as he examined the tattoo. "Hermione…" he said slowly, "what… how… I..." Hermione shook her head, letting the tears fall freely. "Like I said Harry, you aren't the only one that cared about Sirius."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter, and a huge thanks to MrsBates93 for betaing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Hermione had run out of the bathroom, leaving Harry in a state of shock and confusion. She was just so high strung. She was in bed crying, when she heard Ron knocking on her door. "Mione, let me in please, we can help you, please, just, let us in. I'm worried about you…" Hermione didn't answer. She didn't want to face her friends. All she wanted to do at that moment was wallow in her self-pity. She had lost Sirius, and it was all her fault. She heard another knock on the door, "Hermione, its Ginny. Let me in please." Hermione slowly got to her feet. She knew she'd have to face the music sooner or later.

She opened the door as Ginny walked inside, shutting the door behind her. Ginny looked at Hermione. "You look like crap." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Thanks Gin, you always make me feel better!" They started laughing. But as soon as they had started laughing, they stopped and let the silence envelope the room. "How mad are they?" Ginny shook her head. "They aren't mad Hermione. They are confused, but not mad." Ginny made her way towards the bed and sat down. "Harry apologized to me and Ron earlier today. He really wants to apologize to you too." She paused before continuing, "I think you should tell them Mione. They won't judge you. I know they won't. It'll be fine, I promise." Hermione nodded, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. "I know Gin. I'm just so scared. What if Harry hates me? I mean, I've been sleeping with his godfather… I'm such an awful person." She started crying. "Hermione shush." Ginny put her arm around her. "Harry won't hate you. I know he won't. You're one of his best friends. He would never hate you. No matter what you do."

Hermione wiped her eyes. "I suppose your right. It's time to tell them. They have to find out sooner or later I suppose." Ginny nodded, and then took her hand. "That's right." They made their way downstairs. Harry and Ron jumped up from their seats on the couch, rushing over to Hermione. Ron hugged her, "Thank god you came out." Hermione smiled, before turning to face Harry. He looked at her, "Hermione, please tell me what's going on." Hermione took a deep breath, and asked them to take a seat.

Hermione sat on the couch opposite them, holding Ginny's hand. She was scared. But she had to tell them. She owed it to them. They were her friends.

She told them everything. By the time she had finished, she had tears pouring down her cheeks. Harry was crying too. He moved closer to her, and took her other hand in his. "Hermione, I had no idea... All those things I said... I... I'm so sorry." Hermione nodded, "I know Harry. I just didn't want to tell you two; I figured you'd both be upset." Harry shook his head, "I'm not upset. I just wish you had told me earlier, I would have supported you."

Hermione hugged him, "I'm so glad you don't hate me." "I would never hate you, you're my best friend." Hermione turned to Ron, "Ron, are you mad?" He shook his head, "Never. Sirius was a great guy. You two were nothing alike, but you were happy together. And that is all that could possibly matter." The four of them sat there for what seemed like an age just hugging each other.

It feels good that everything is normal again... well, not really normal. Things will never be the same again, but at least I have my friends.

They made their way to the Great Hall. It was time for dinner, and Hermione hadn't eaten in days. She had just been so stressed with everything that had happened. Before entering, Harry turned to Hermione, "Can I have a word with you alone?" She nodded and the two said they'd catch up with Ron and Ginny who nodded and entered the Hall.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Harry looked at her. "Did you love him Mione? Like really love him?"

Hermione was surprised. She didn't expect him to ask that kind of a question. "Yes, Harry, I did. And I still do."

Harry put his arms around her, "We'll get through this, no matter what. Okay?" She nodded.

They made their way to the Gryffindor table, seeing Ron stuffing his face with food. While Harry and Ginny were making lovey-dovey eyes at each other. Things were almost back to normal again... almost.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter, and a huge thanks to MrsBates93 for betaing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Hermione was sitting doing her homework with her two best friends. She was so frustrated! The two of them were bickering back and forth about ruddy Quidditch when they were supposed to be working on their Potions essays. Hermione slammed her hands down onto the table, causing the two boys to stop arguing and look at her. "Would you two just shut the hell up? I have a pounding headache and I'm exhausted. So please, let's just finish these essays so I can go to bed. All right?" The two of them nodded, and they returned to their work.

Hermione sighed. She had not felt well at all recently. All she wanted to do was sleep. No matter how many hours she got, it was never enough. And this bloody headache won't go away. Hermione rubbed her temples. Harry watched her before he said, "Hermione, maybe you should go and see Madame Pomfrey." Ron nodded, "Yeah, we're worried about you." She shook her head, "No I'm alright, it's probably just from all this stress." Harry and Ron looked at her skeptically. She stood up, "You know what, I'm just going to go to bed. I'll check your essays in the morning." Hermione made her way back to her dormitory, practically crawling her way up the stairs. Hopefully some sleep will make me feel better.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ginny had to come and wake her up. "Mione, how are you feeling? I was sent to 'checkup' on you." She giggled, and Hermione just rolled over. "I'm fine," she sighed, "I just don't feel like getting up." Ginny stood, and pulled the covers off of her half-sleeping friend. "Well that is just too bad!"<p>

Hermione groaned, "Why?" Ginny just continued to laugh. "Hermione, it's the first Quidditch game of the season, against Slytherin. You have to go! We need to support our house, plus you need to support me, Harry, and Ronald. So. Up. You. Get." With each word, she slowly pulled Hermione up and out of bed. Hermione laughed and pushed her friend away.

"Fine, I'm up. I'll be cheerful for everyone, okay? But only because you asked." Ginny smiled and made her way to the Great Hall, leaving Hermione to get dressed.

* * *

><p>As Ginny sat down, Ron turned to his sister, his eyes full of worry. "Is she okay Gin?" Ginny sighed, "Yeah, she's up. She's just so depressed. And she doesn't feel too good. I just feel awful for her. She has gone through so much." Harry sighed, "I feel the same too." Ginny shook her head, "Harry, it's different. They were going to get married. He even bought her a ring. She doesn't know that though. Imagine if you lost me." Harry frowned, "I had no idea. I guess if I lost you, I'd lose myself too." Ron nodded, "Poor Mione. I wish we could do something for her."<p>

The three sat in silence until Ron had an idea. "Maybe we'll find something at the headquarters." He paused, "No, that's a bad idea. Never mind guys." The three of them were so lost in their thoughts that they didn't even hear Hermione sit down next to them.

She broke them from their thoughts as she said, "So guys, ready for the big match today?" She smiled, doing her best to let her friends know she was alright. Ron nodded, "I'm really nervous of course, but we're going to kick Slytherin's arse!" Harry and Ginny nodded in agreement, and a few cheers were heard along the table. Hermione smiled. "You guys will be great! I just know it!"

Hermione heard a laugh come from behind her. She turned in her seat to see Malfoy and his cronies standing over them. "I doubt that Granger," he drawled. "We've been practicing really hard this year, just so we can knock down the Boy-Who-Won't-Die and the Weasels." Hermione stood up, "Shove off Malfoy." He took a step forward, "Make me Mudblood." Hermione took a step back, smirking. Malfoy had a confused look on his face. When he heard a stern voice come from behind him, he realized why she had such a smug look on her face.

"Mr Malfoy, how dare you use such foul language! You have a month's worth of detentions with Mr Filch for that." Professor McGonagall was furious. She had heard the whole conversation. "Now go back to your table or the field… NOW." The three boys ran off.

Hermione smiled at her Head of House. "Thank you Professor." Minerva smiled, "No problem." She turned to the Quidditch players, "Good luck team! Make me proud!" The whole table burst into cheers, everyone smiling and laughing. Hermione smiled too. _I'm glad Ginny dragged me out of bed_. She waved to her friends as she watched them make their way down towards the field.

Neville and Luna came up to her. "Hermione, would you like to sit with us at the match?" She nodded, "I'd love to. Thanks!" The three of them made their way down to the pitch. Hermione listened as Luna talked about some mythical made up plant, while Neville listened intently. They are just so perfect for each other. Neville ran ahead of them to get them some good seats.

Once they were alone, Luna turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry Hermy." She grinned; Luna had such a silly nickname for her. She waited as Luna continued, "I knew about you and the Black fellow. He seemed quite nice. Smart like you." She paused. "If you ever need anything, I'm here. I have all sorts of remedies, mediations, and coping methods that you can use." Hermione smiled, feeling the tears prick in the corners of her eyes. She hugged Luna. "Luna, you are the best. Thank you so much."

Hermione was glad to have Luna as a friend. Yes, she was weird at times and believed in completely unscientific things, but she had a big heart. The two of them got along great, despite everyone believing that they were too different to get along.

They made their way towards Neville, who had saved them front row seats. She watched as Neville held Luna's hand and she smiled. Today was a good day. Hermione was excited. She hoped Gryffindor would beat Slytherin! She watched intensely as Madame Hooch blew the whistle, signaling for the game to begin.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter, but we all know that! Thanks to my lovely fans, and to MrsBates for betaing this!

* * *

><p>Chapter7<p>

The Golden Trio and Ginny had found themselves in the Common Room celebrating with the rest of Gryffindor. Harry had caught the snitch mere moments before Malfoy, giving Gryffindor the victory. Hermione draped her arms around her two best friends, "Boys, I'm really proud of the both of you! And you too Gin." Ginny laughed, "Malfoy's face was a picture when you grabbed the snitch from right under his nose."

They continued talking about the match while sipping Butter beers that had been stolen from the kitchen. However, as the night went on, Hermione began to feel ill again. "I'm going to go to bed. Great job again on the match!" She smiled and left the Common Room, making her way towards her Dormitory. She felt exhausted, and her back was killing her. Once she was in her room, she took an Aches and Pains potion. Hopefully it'll help. Hermione closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

She woke up the next morning, sick to her stomach. And her head was still pounding. She heard Ernie knocking on the bathroom door, "Hermione, do you need me to get someone? You've been in there for a while." "No, I'm fine, really." He sighed, "It really doesn't sound like it." She heard him walk away.

Hermione left the bathroom about an hour later. She felt much better. Ernie sat up from his position on the couch, "Are you okay?" She nodded. "I'll be fine to do our rounds tonight." He nodded, before returning to his book.

Hermione walked out of their Dormitory and towards the Lake. Ernie was a nice roommate. He was usually quiet, but he was really intelligent, coming in a close second behind Hermione. She liked being able to have an intelligent conversation with him. She hadn't spoken to Ernie much during their years at Hogwarts, but they spent a lot of time together now that they were Prefects.

Once she was at the Lake, she sat down on the grass. She closed her eyes and let the cool breeze wash over her. She had a flashback to one of her moments with Sirius.

* * *

><p>"Sirius, I am not getting on that thing." Hermione stamped her foot in defiance.<p>

Sirius just laughed, "Of course you are love, so let's go."

Hermione stood still. "It's dangerous. I'm not getting on that contraption." Sirius just laughed even harder. He walked over to Hermione and picked her up, "Let's go." She started squirming trying to get out of his arms. He just held her even tighter. Sirius walked over to his motorbike and sat her on it. She tried getting off but he held her firmly in place.

"Come on Mione, it's time to face your fears." She gulped, knowing he was right. She hated flying, which is why he thought a good date would be going somewhere on the bike.

"I'm scared," she whispered. "I know," he replied, "I won't let you fall. Trust me." She nodded. Sirius climbed on the bike and sat in front of her. "Hold on tight, got it?" She nodded and then placed her arms around his waist firmly. She heard the bike roar to life underneath her. She began to panic. But before she could protest, Sirius took off, bringing them up into the sky.

Hermione closed her eyes in fear. Sirius turned around to see her with her eyes clamped shut. "Mione, open your eyes." She shook her head. "Come on, I brought you up here for the view. Now look at it." Slowly, she opened her eyes. They widened in awe.

Beneath them was the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen. The sky was a mixture of pinks, yellows, and oranges. "It's beautiful. Thank you Sirius." She hugged him. He smiled, "I'm glad you like it. The sky is beautiful. It makes me feel free being up here, you know?" She nodded. Being up here with him, she understood. This was his personal heaven and he was sharing it with her.

He landed the bike in a small secluded meadow. He jumped off then picked her up and placed her on the ground. Hermione looked up to him, smiling. "That was amazing Sirius. Thank you." He smiled, "I'd do anything for you Mione. I love you." Hermione looked at Sirius, not believing what she had just heard. "You do, really?" He nodded, before pulling her in close. "It's okay if you don't feel the same; I just needed to tell you." She pulled away and slapped him, "Sirius, you arse, I love you too." She got up on her tip toes and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Hermione had tears in her eyes. Sirius had told her he loved her in that meadow. It was a magical moment she would always remember. They had gone back to that spot many times. She missed him dearly. She still felt hollow, just not as much as the first days after he had gone. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down.<p>

She heard someone approaching and turned to see Harry. He sat down next to her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I miss him too," Harry sighed. She could tell he was crying. Hermione simply nodded, not trusting her voice.

The two of them sat for a moment before Hermione spoke, "I'm sorry we never told you."

Harry shook his head, "Don't be. I know why you two did what you did. I just wish..."

Hermione sniffled, her tears had started again. "There are a lot of things I wish Harry. But there is nothing we can do. It's better to not dwell on these things."

Hermione broke out into a sob. Harry rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I dream about him, every night. We're together, and we're happy. And I just… It's so hard, waking up each morning, realizing we'll never see each other again."

Harry pulled her close, "Shhh, Mione. Life will get better as we take it a day at a time. I promise." She nodded.

"It won't change how I feel. Nothing will take away the love I have for him."

He nodded, knowing that Hermione would be fine in the end, they both would.

Hermione stood up, "Come on Harry, we don't want to be late for Potions." The two of them made their way down to the Dungeons where Ron was already waiting for them. They were going to be making a potion, and Professor Slughorn was pairing them up. Hermione was paired with Ron, while Harry was with Neville.

Hermione groaned. She loved Ron; he was her best friend, but if she was being honest, he wasn't very smart. Hermione knew she'd be the one doing all the work. Ron walked over smiling, "Hey Mione! I'm so glad we're partners. So what are we making?"

Hermione sighed, "Professor Slughorn assigned Amortentia, but I don't see why. It's a dangerous potion to make, especially if brewed incorrectly." Hermione opened her book to find the ingredients. She sent Ron off to retrieve them.

Hermione brewed the potion, while giving Ron the simple tasks. Towards the end of the lesson, their potion was perfect. It had turned the beautiful mother-of-pearl sheen color with spiraling steam rising from it. Hermione beamed with pride. Professor Slughorn came over, he was very impressed.

"Well done Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley." They both smiled, glad to have done so well. Hermione smelled the aroma and her smile faltered. It smelled like leather and something musty. She burst into tears and ran from the room. It smelt like Sirius, it was almost as if he was alive…no Hermione. You can't think such thoughts. She ran into the bathroom, letting her tears fall.

She left the bathroom and went to the Great Hall, knowing that was where her friends would be. She sat down at the table and felt everyone staring at her. "Look, you all know what happened. And I'm fine really. So don't ask." They all nodded, understanding.

Ginny turned to her, "Ernie said you were sick this morning? Are you alright?" Hermione nodded, "Yeah, it passed. It must have been all the sugar I consumed last night." She laughed. Ginny nodded.

Hermione met up with Ernie and the two of them did their rounds. Exhausted, Hermione made her way up to her room where she fell asleep, ready to see Sirius in her dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter, but we all know that! Thanks to my lovely fans, and to MrsBates for betaing this!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Hermione awoke again the next morning, not feeling well at all. She barely made it to the bathroom before she was sick again. Maybe it was the flu or a stomach bug. She shook her head, hoping that wasn't the case. She'd hate to have to miss class. After throwing up another two times, she cleaned herself before getting dressed.

She headed down to the Great Hall where everyone was gathered for breakfast. She sat down but one look at the food had her stomach churning. She clutched her head, wishing her migraine would go away.

Ginny, who didn't miss a thing, asked Hermione what was wrong. She shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing really, I just don't feel well at all lately." She sighed, rubbing her temples.

Harry looked concerned, "You should go see Madam Pomfrey. I mean, what if you have a virus?"

Hermione made a face, she really didn't want to go see the Medi-witch, but knew better than to argue with her friends. "Fine, I'll go later." Hermione furrowed her brows. Ginny patted her back, offering to go with her. Hermione accepted.

After breakfast, the two girls made their way to the Hospital Wing. But when they were halfway there, Hermione ran into the bathroom and threw up again. Ginny, being the best friend she was, held back her hair, soothing her. Hermione finished and turned to face her friend. "Thanks Gin, you're seriously the best." Ginny smiled. She helped her friend up and the two of them made their way to the Wing.

Once there, Hermione sat down on a bed, Ginny holding her hand. "Gin, the room is spinning, make it stop," Hermione whispered. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever felt this sick.

Ginny held her hand even tighter, "Shhhh, you're here to get help. You'll be fine."

Madam Pomfrey came rushing over. "Hermione, dear, what is wrong?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "I've been having major migraines, the room is currently spinning, my back hurts, and I've been throwing my guts up for the past few days."

The Medi-witch shook her head, "That could be a number of things, I think it's time to do a few tests."

Hermione sat there patiently while Ginny held her hand. Madam Pomfrey kept muttering all sorts of charms and spells over her body.

Suddenly, she stopped her mouth opened in surprise. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked. The woman shook her head, muttering a few more spells. She stopped, took a deep breath and turned to Hermione. Terrified she clutched Ginny's hand even harder.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Hermione, her eyes full of compassion. "Hermione, dear, when was the last time you menstruated?"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. She racked her mind, trying to remember. Shaking her head, her eyes filling with tears she said, "I can't remember."

Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath, and looked Hermione in the eye. She shook her head, pleading for the witch to say something else, anything else. "I think you're pregnant." If it wasn't for the tight grip Ginny had on her hand, she would have fainted.

Madam Pomfrey left to get the equipment she'd need for an ultrasound. Hermione couldn't breathe. Ginny grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "Breath Mione, breathe!"

Hermione shook her head, tears running down her face. She grabbed Ginny, "I can't do this," she whispered.

Ginny took her into her arms, "You can, and you will."

Madam Pomfrey came back a few minutes later, lifting Hermione's shirt up to take a better look. Placing her wand on her stomach, it turned blue. "I think you'll be having a little boy." Hermione's heart leapt for joy. She smiled. A baby! Her smiled faltered when she realized Sirius would never meet their son. She started crying and Ginny held her close.

Madam Pomfrey told Hermione about all the potions and vitamins she'd need to take and the two of them left, saying they'd be back next week.

Ginny turned to her friend, "Where do you want to go?"

Hermione shook her head, "Nowhere. I just, I need some time alone." Ginny nodded, understanding.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked off towards the Room of Requirement. After pacing up and down for a few minutes, it finally opened up for her and she went inside. She collapsed on the sofa, closing her eyes. The only sound in the room was the sound of her heavy breathing.<p>

She was pregnant. She had a tiny life inside of her, growing. She was filled with the need to protect it. No one would ever harm her baby. Sirius would want that, wouldn't he? _Yes, of course he would._

She took a deep breath, her hand on her stomach. She cried. Her heart ached, knowing that Sirius would never be with her or their child.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of sulking in the Room of Requirement, she returned to her room. She saw Ginny pacing back and forth. "Thank god you're all right!" Ginny threw herself at Hermione, hugging her.<p>

Hermione smiled, "Of course I'm alright. I just needed to be alone."

Ginny nodded, "Everything will be ok, I promise."

Hermione nodded, "I know it'll be hard, but you're right."

She started to walk towards the Hall, Ginny following her confused, "Where are we going?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "To tell Harry and Ron."


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter, but we all know that! Thanks to my lovely fans, and to MrsBates for betaing this!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Ginny looked at her like she was crazy. Hermione sighed before turning to her best friend. "Ginny, they'll find out sooner or later."

Ginny frowned, "I know, but they are going to flip."

Hermione's eyes started tearing up. "You don't think I already know that Gin? I'm terrified about telling them…"

Ginny hugged her. "I know Mione. I'm just scared. I don't know how Ron will react, seeing as he's had a crush on you for ages now."

Hermione grimaced, "Well, he never made a move, that's his fault."

Ginny laughed, "You know I love you Mione. I promise I'll be by your side whatever happens."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks. Let's go and get this over with."

They made their way to the Gryffindor Tower. Walking inside they saw Harry and Ron talking to Dean and Seamus. Hermione made her way over with Ginny trailing behind. "Harry, Ron, can I talk to you two alone please?" Dean and Seamus gave her a dirty look, but she ignored them. _This is important,_ she told herself. _Take a deep breath, you can do this. You have to for the baby._

The boys followed her into their room, knowing no one else was up there. Once inside Hermione placed wards on the door so no one could get in or hear their conversation. Harry and Ron looked at her, waiting. She didn't say anything. Ginny gave her a nudge but she still didn't respond. Sighing, Ginny saw that she'd have to take the lead.

"Right first of all, do you both promise to always be Mione's friends? No matter what happens?" They both nodded, a look of confusion on both of their faces. Tears started streaming down Hermione's cheeks. She was upset, but it wasn't because she was pregnant, it was because Sirius wasn't here with her.

Harry looked at Hermione, "What's wrong?" Ron looked alarmed too, sensing something wasn't right.

Hermione took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm pregnant." Ginny placed her arms around her, holding her tight.

Ron didn't hear but Harry did. He stood up, "Are you serious?" She simply nodded, crying even more. Harry walked over to the window, staring out of it.

"Harry," Hermione begged, "Please say something. Anything."

Harry didn't look at her. "I don't know what to say."

Hermione was heart-broken. She had just told her best friend that she was pregnant and he didn't have anything to say? What the hell. She turned to Ron, who was still confused about what was going on. She looked him in the eye, taking a deep breath before breaking his heart, "I'm pregnant Ron." She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the damage she had just done. She could feel the anger rolling off him in waves.

Ginny led her to the door. Hermione stopped before leaving, turning to her friends. "You two need to make up your mind. We can't keep going back and forth in our friendship. It isn't good for me or him." She stated as she placed a hand on her stomach. With that, she turned and left with Ginny.

Ginny and Hermione walked outside so she could sit on a bench and get some fresh air. It was October, and the air was a bit chilly, but not completely unpleasant. "Mione," Ginny turned to her friend, "how far along are you? Did Madam Pomfrey say?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "Well, I'm about a month along, so the baby should be born sometime in June. I'll be out of school by then, thankfully." Ginny nodded, knowing Hermione would finish school at any cost.

She sighed, "I wish this stupid war was over, so I could bring my parents back home. My mum would be so helpful right now if she was here. I'm so tired of living a stressful life. I just want to be happy."

Ginny rubbed her back, "Everything will be fine. We'll all help you raise him. Especially my mum. Your son will be born not too long after Teddy, so they'll be able to play together. Everything will be fine."

Hermione nodded, knowing Ginny was right. "Do you know what you'll name him?"

Hermione smirked, thinking. "Well, he's going to be a Black. And almost all of the Blacks are named after constellations so..." she trailed off, deep in thought.

Ginny loved seeing the fire burning in Hermione's eyes. It was good to see the life in them.

"Eridanus Corvus Black." Hermione smiled, knowing it was perfect.

Ginny laughed, "That's a mouthful Mione, but Hermione Jean Granger is as well." Hermione laughed along with her friend.

The two of them decided it was time for dinner so they made their way towards the Great Hall. On their way there, they saw Harry and Ron. Harry approached Hermione cautiously.

"Mione, I don't know what to say or do, but I promise to stand by you, and help you. You are my friend, and nothing will change that." Harry hugged her, and she smiled. "Thank you."

She looked at Ron, who was clearly still mad, but he came over and hugged her. "I would never abandon you."

Hermione smiled, "Ron, there is no chance of us ever being a couple, you're like my brother, and I really do need you with me." He nodded, holding her hand.

They walked into the Hall and sat down. Harry turned to her, "So, you said it was a he?"

She nodded and smiled. Placing her hand on her stomach she said, "Eridanus Corvus Black." Harry smiled, "It's perfect!" Ron nodded, liking the name as well.

Through a mouthful of food Ginny grumbled, "I still think it's a long name."

Hermione shot her a look, "You can't talk."

With that, the four of them burst out laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

I dont own anything so enjoy! PS, a HUGE thanks to MrsBates93 for betaing this! xx

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The next two months flew by. However, it didn't make things any easier for Hermione. She missed Sirius every day. But things were slowly becoming easier now that she had a life growing inside of her which she would love and protect. She placed her hand on her stomach, rubbing it. She loved her little Eridanus. She would do anything for him.

She sighed. She was about three months along as far as she could tell. The bump would begin to show soon, and people would find out. The whispers of who the father was would start. She knew she had her friends to defend her, but she still wasn't looking forward to it. She wanted to finish school. She had come too far not to.

Hermione closed her eyes, thinking about Sirius.

* * *

><p><em>"Hermione, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, Muggles are alright, but won't I get recognized?"<em>

_She laughed. "Of course not. I have it all planned out." They were going on a date that she had planned - Muggle style. He was nervous and that made her smile._

_She had taken him to a beach. There were so many people there, no one would notice him. She stared at him as he looked around in awe. Smiling, she sat down on the blanket she had laid out and wiggled her toes in the sand. Taking a deep breath, she smelled the fresh salty air. It was heavenly. Sirius took his shirt off, revealing his tattoos and lean chest. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. He was beautiful, and all hers._

_He sat down next to her, and held her hand. "Do Muggles come here often for fun?"_

_Hermione nodded, "My parents used to bring me here when I was younger. We would fly kites and build sandcastles." She smiled._

_Sirius smiled too. He leaned over and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful." She blushed then kissed him on the cheek._

_They had been seeing each other for a while now, and Hermione was as happy as she had ever been. Sirius could be a total git at times, but he was kind to her. He knew how to push her buttons in just the right way. He was a joker, always making her laugh._

_She sat in the sand, while he buried her feet beneath the sand, giggling as he did. "You're such an idiot at times."_

_Sirius smiled, "Of course I am. It's one of the reasons you love me." She simply nodded and enjoyed the sun caressing her skin._

_Sirius stood, "Let's go in the water!"_

_Hermione stood and nodded, "Okay, but it is rather cold."_

_Sirius didn't seem to care. He just ran towards the water, diving straight in. She walked in and stopped when the water went over her ankles. "Come on, Hermione!" he shouted to her, but she shook her head laughing. He came out of the water, and scooped her up in his arms before she could protest. He carried her out into the deep water, before dropping her._

_She splashed around before managing to stand and hit him on the chest. "You idiot!" she shouted, but she couldn't keep a straight face around him. They spent some time swimming, trying to spot fish or shells. Being around Sirius was so much fun, and she really enjoyed it._

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed, feeling the tears fall down her face. She desperately wished things were different. He should be here with her, planning their future. <em>Why is life so cruel? Why did this have to happen to me? Why why why!<em>

Hermione stood and made her way towards the library. Once she entered, she quickly found a table and began to do her DADA essay about how to properly perform a patronus charm. It was basic magic for her and everyone else in Dumbledore's Army. She smiled, thinking of how brave they all were. Luna and Neville especially. The two of them held such great potential; they just needed to unlock it.

She heard a cough and looked up to see Lavender staring down at her.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, before adding, "As you can see I'm quite busy." She really didn't have any patience for her.

"Oh, so you are finishing school," Lavender said, looking fairly interested in her essay.

"Obviously." Hermione rolled her eyes. _What is she playing at?_

Lavender didn't get the hint and continued, "I was just wondering what with you being knocked up and everything."

Hermione slammed her fist on the table. "Excuse me?"

The annoying Gryffindor continued, "Well, I mean, you probably just sleep with everyone for good grades anyway, so why bother finishing school? You're not that smart anyway obviously, or else you wouldn't be pregnant to begin with."

Hermione was fuming. She stood up and faced Lavender. "Listen you bitch, I don't know who told you about my situation, but you have no right talking to me like that. Now get the hell out of my face."

Lavender just smirked. "Poor WonWon, if only he had stayed with me, he would be happy. Not sad that his whore of a girlfriend got knocked up by some other bloke."

Hermione completely lost it. She lunged at Lavender, knocking her down on the ground. She grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled it, scratching at Lavender's face with her free hand. Lavender started screaming like a little girl, calling for help. She pushed Hermione off of her and punched her in the stomach. Hermione's nails sank into Lavender's skin. She stopped what she was doing when she heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

Hermione felt herself being lifted off the ground by Professor McGonagall while Professor Snape held Lavender back.

"Ladies! What on earth is going on?"

Lavender spoke first, "She attacked me for no reason!"

Hermione glared at her, "Liar! Professor, I was writing my essay and she came over and started harassing me. I told her to back off, but she didn't." Hermione took a deep breath. "I lost it and attacked her." Hermione glanced at her feet, feeling ashamed. "Damn hormones…" she muttered to herself but the Professors heard.

Lavender smirked, "See! You attacked me first. Punish her!"

Snape drawled, "Now Miss Brown, you attacked first verbally. Besides, you hit a pregnant woman, and that is not something that is taken lightly in this world."

All the colour drained from Lavender's face. She clearly hadn't thought of the consequences of what she had just done.

"Detention for the rest of the year, Miss Brown." Lavender pouted, before walking away, grumbling under her breath. Hermione wasn't going to take it any further. She had enough stress.

"Detention with me tonight Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall. She nodded silently, she knew she deserved it.

Collecting her things, Hermione made her way to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

><p>When she entered the Hall, Ron ran up to her, hugging her. "Mione, Lav just told the whole table that you're pregnant. But we're here for you. I promise."<p>

She pried him off of her, "Thanks Ron." She couldn't believe Lavender would pull a stunt so quickly.

Ignoring the dirty looks from everyone, Hermione sat down at the table. Then she told them what had transpired in the library. They were angry.

"What a bitch! I broke up with her because she was suffocating, not because I wanted you, no offense," Ron stated.

Harry added, "She is just jealous Hermione. You have the intelligence and class that she'll never have."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks you two. I knew this would happen sooner or later. I'm going to start showing soon and then it'll be obvious."

They both nodded, pledging their love and support, which she accepted graciously.

* * *

><p>Dinner ended and Hermione made her way down to the Transfiguration classroom. She entered to see her Professor drinking a cup of tea. She sat down and accepted a cup, thanking her.<p>

Professor McGonagall smiled, "You don't really have detention. I was just hoping we could have some time to talk."

Hermione nodded, "I'd like that. I've been so stressed out lately." Her mentor nodded, understanding.

For a while Hermione talked about everything: school, her friends, even her future. Which lead her to the next question, "Who is the father Hermione?" McGonagall asked. Hermione took a deep breath. She didn't want people to know, but she had no reason to be ashamed. That would be dishonouring his memory.

"Sirius Black."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Harry Potter. A Huge thanks to MrsBates93 for betaing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Professor McGonagall dropped her teacup. Hermione shifted awkwardly in her seat, unsure of what to do in this situation. She waited for the Professor to collect herself, and say something. She just knew people were going to have this kind of reaction, she wondered what the rest of the Order would say when they found out. She'd have to contact Remus first to tell him. Sirius was his best friend, he deserved to know.

Professor McGonagall repaired her teacup, and placed it back on the table. She took a deep breath, before addressing the issue, "Please explain what has been going on, Hermione."

Hermione sighed, she knew this would end up with her in tears, but she really didn't care. "Well, Sirius and I had been seeing each other in secret for a while. And I loved him, despite the age difference and his history. He loved me, despite the fact he was old enough to be my father. We just, clicked. It's hard to explain Professor. I found out that I was pregnant about a month after the incident at the Ministry. I, ummm…" she trailed off.

She started sobbing, her shoulders shaking with every breath. Professor McGonagall moved closer to Hermione, pulling her into her arms. "Shhhhh. Everything will be alright Hermione. You have people here who love you, and who are going to help you through this."

Hermione's sobs began to subside. "Yes, I know. It's just so hard. My parents… they don't know, they don't even know I exist. And I just, it's hard. I miss him, and this," she gestured to her stomach, "makes it so much harder."

Professor McGonagall held Hermione even tighter. "From now on, call me Minerva. Hermione, I'll act as your guardian, your mother, I will support you in every way possible. We, the staff and I, had no idea what you were going through. I promise we'll be able to dismiss any rumors that Miss Brown is spreading."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you so much." She appreciated it, she really did. Hermione already thought of Minerva as a motherly figure, and this just made it that much better. Hermione smiled, knowing that everything would be okay.

"I've decided to call him, Eridanus Corvus Black," Hermione stated. "I didn't want him to have Granger as a last name. It just doesn't seem right."

Minerva nodded, "That's understandable. Eridanus is a beautiful name."

Hermione nodded. Minerva went on to discuss Hermione's thoughts about how to go through the rest of the pregnancy. Hermione was about to leave, but stopped as she turned round to face Minerva at the door. "Minerva, is there any way I could meet up with Remus? I really need to tell him before anyone else does."

She nodded. "You may use my fireplace to Floo to headquarters tonight."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said gratefully.

Hermione felt excited as she made her way back to her room. She had no idea of what she was going to say to Remus. She was torn, she wanted Harry to be Eridanus' godfather, but then again, Remus would also be a good choice. What would Sirius want? She wasn't sure. She could picture him in her mind arguing both sides.

She changed direction, deciding that she'd talk to Harry about it. She found him in the Common Room. Once she entered, all the voices hushed, and people stared at her. "If you all don't stop looking at me right now, I am going to give you all detention," she growled. The students immediately turned away, not wanting to invoke the wrath of Hermione Granger.

She stormed over to Harry and grabbed his hand, pulling him with her. "Can we go outside and talk?"

Harry nodded, following her. They made their way to the Lake, sitting beside it. "What's on your mind Mione?" Harry asked her.

She sighed. "I have to make a choice, and well, I'm not sure what to do."

"Oh?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I need to choose a godfather for Eridanus. But I don't know who to pick! I want to pick you because I know that you would want to be his godfather, and I know Sirius would want you to as well. He was your godfather and it would be lovely if you were his son's godfather, yet part of me wants to choose Remus. They were best friend's their whole lives, and it just makes sense to me. But I don't know. I'm torn. And the fact that Sirius isn't here to help me just makes it that much harder. Please help me, because I just don't know what to do." Hermione was crying again. It seemed that all she ever did lately was cry. The hormones were just driving her crazy.

Harry rubbed her shoulder. "Make Remus godfather. He'd really appreciate it. He's been so lost lately, and I know it would make him feel better."

"Are you sure Harry? I don't want you to feel left out. I do love you, you know, and he loves you too." Harry smiled, "Of course I know that. But really, tell Remus he's the godfather. That's what Sirius would want."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you Harry." She hugged him tightly.

The two of them sat outside just enjoying the peace and quiet. Hermione lay there, drawing circles on her stomach.

Harry smiled, "You're getting more noticeable Mione."

She laughed, "I know. My little boy is getting bigger and bigger."

"We have to tell the Order you know."

She nodded, "Yes I know. I will at the next meeting. I'm going to talk to Remus tonight."

Harry nodded. "This is going to cause a huge shit storm Mione, I hope you're ready for it."

Hermione sighed, "Yes, I know. And I suppose I'll be alright, as long as you and Ron don't abandon me."

"You know we won't abandon you," Harry said.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day flew by, and before Hermione knew it, she was standing in front of Minerva's office. She was incredibly nervous to talk to Remus, but she knew she had to. She knocked twice before entering; Minerva guided her to the fireplace. Taking a deep breath, she flooed to the headquarters. She found herself standing in the kitchen, overwhelmed with memories. She called out for Remus but there was no answer. Hermione walked around, taking in the feel of the house. It had been so long since she had been there.<p>

Hermione could feel the memories choking her, her eyes began to well up. "Hermione?" She heard his voice behind her. She turned to face a confused Lupin. "Hi Remus," she said.

He led her back into the kitchen. "Minerva said you wanted to talk, but she refused to tell me anything else. Is everything alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Remus looked tired; she realized that the full moon was approaching. "Yes, I suppose so. I don't know. I'll let you be the judge of that." Remus looked at her confused. Hermione took a deep breath, and told him.

"Remus, I'm pregnant, and well, there is no easy way to say this, but, Sirius is the father. I was seeing him before he, well, he umm..." she trailed off. The grief consumed her, and she vaguely recalled her favorite quote. It seemed to fit her life perfectly.

"That ... which you may suppose the most potent to arrest my imagination, is actually the least, for what is not connected with him to me? And what does not recall him? I cannot look down to this floor, but his features are shaped on the flags! In every cloud, in every tree —filling the air at night, and caught by glimpses in every object by day, I am surrounded with his image! The most ordinary faces of men and women — my own features — mock me with a resemblance. The entire world is a dreadful collection of memorandum that he did exist, and that I have lost him!"

She stopped, as tears welled in her eyes. Remus didn't say anything, he just stared at her.

Hermione continued to sob. "I just, I wanted you to know. You were his best friend, and I needed to be the one to tell you." She felt her vision blur, unable to see how Remus was reacting. Suddenly, Hermione felt herself enclosed in a bone crushing embrace. She leaned into his touch, glad he wasn't angry.

"Hermione," he began. "I will protect you both, no matter the cost."

She nodded, "Thank you. I well; I want you to be his godfather. It is what Sirius would have wanted."

Remus began to tear up as well, "Of course. I'd be honoured."

Lupin got up and made some tea for the both of them. Hermione was so glad he had taken it so well. She had been terrified that he'd be furious with her. "So," he began, "You mentioned it was a he?"

Hermione nodded, smiling. "Eridanus Corvus Black."

Lupin smiled, "That's beautiful. Eridanus."

She nodded.

"Hermione, you know the Order is going to refuse to give you any missions," Remus stated.

She sighed, "I don't want to deal with that, not just yet. I still want to fight; I want to be there for Harry until the end."

Lupin shook his head, "I admire you for that, and Sirius would too. Yet I want you to be safe, not dead."

Hermione frowned, he was right. "I have to go Remus. Thank you, for everything." She walked over and hugged him. She flooed back to Hogwarts, seeing Minerva at her desk.

"It went well," Hermione stated. Hermione left the office and made her way to her room, she was exhausted. She climbed into bed, snuggling up against her pillows. She vowed to protect her son.

Minerva smiled, she knew that Hermione and her unborn child would be fine.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own HP, and thanks to MrsBates93 for betaing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Hermione sat in Potions. This class always seemed to drag, especially when it was a double period with the Slytherins. She rubbed her stomach, smiling. She was around five months pregnant. Things had been progressing smoothly.

Harry and Ron were being so supportive, and she really appreciated what they had been doing for her. They were constantly defending her, letting her cry on their shoulders, and just being there to listen. She was slightly closer to Harry on this subject, since he loved Sirius just as much as she did. They both missed him so much, but they were surviving, due to having each other.

Hermione did feel bad for him though, Ginny had started acting weird. She and Harry had been dating, yet they had drifted apart, and Hermione knew it was her fault. Harry was like her brother, but she knew deep down Ginny was jealous. She was jealous of all the time they spent together. They would spend some nights together in her room. Obviously nothing had happened, but having the comfort of each other to hold onto was nice. Ginny didn't understand though. Hermione would never be intimate with Harry. He was her brother, nothing more. Yet for some reason, Ginny was still acting strangely around Harry.

Ginny had been there for Hermione from the start, and she was grateful for that. Ginny was the one who had encouraged her to go after Sirius to begin with. She was there to kick her arse into gear when Hermione really needed it. She appreciated Ginny, she really did. And yet Hermione felt hurt that Ginny thought she would try and steal Harry away, but she brushed it aside. She hadn't done anything wrong. She had told Ginny that. Harry and Ginny just needed to sit down and figure out where their real problems were.

Ron had been really helpful as well. Perhaps a little too much. He had gotten the idea into his head that he would be the one to help her raise Eridanus. Hermione appreciated the thought, but there was no way that she was going to let Ron raise her child. She knew he still had feelings for her, and she felt bad, but she knew her heart would always belong to Sirius. She had to stifle a giggle when she thought about how Ron had proposed to her. She shook her head. She didn't need or want to be married. If people wanted to give her crap about being a single mother, so be it. She didn't need Ron's "protection."

She went back to rubbing her stomach. She loved her unborn son, and she didn't even know him yet. She was beginning to show, but it wasn't too noticeable. She sighed, tonight was the Order meeting. She had to let everyone know. She bottled her potion and handed it in.

Gathering her things, she exited the room, wanting to take a quick nap before the meeting. She climbed into her bed, her eyes closing immediately. She was tired all of the time. She caressed her tummy, feeling the growing life inside of her. "Mummy loves you Eridanus, forever and ever. I can't wait to meet you little man." Hermione had started talking to Eridanus more often when she had found out that there was a possibility he would be able to hear her.

She closed her eyes, and sleep overwhelmed her.

* * *

><p><em>"Sirius," Hermione breathed as she opened her eyes. She saw the love of her life staring down at her. She looked around, trying to figure out if this was a dream or not. <em>

_"Hermione, how are you?" _

_She simply looked at him, her eyes wide in shock. She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him feverishly. "I love you Sirius, I love you, I love you, I love you." _

_Sirius chuckled, "I love you too, Hermione." He whispered, caressing the side of her face. He looked down, placing his hand on her stomach. "How's our child doing?" _

_Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "He's perfect. Just like you." Sirius bent down and kissed her bump. _

_Hermione shook her head, wishing this wasn't just a dream._

_"I miss you, Sirius. I miss you so much it hurts," Hermione said, tears falling freely now. He cupped her face in his hands. "I miss you too love, but you have to be strong. You're doing great so far, and I'm so proud of you." She pulled him closer, crawling into his lap. "I wish you were here."_

_"We'll be together again," he whispered._

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up, tears streaming down her face. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She closed her eyes, trying to calm down. She didn't need a panic attack, not now. After taking a few calming breaths, Hermione sat up, opening her eyes. Her dream... it was so real. She touched her cheek, imaging Sirius was still with her.<p>

She thought back to what his parting words were. "We'll be together again," she said out loud. Hermione sighed. She'd love to be with him again. She missed him so much. Maybe she would see him again. No, he's dead. "_Is he?_" she thought to herself. She had seen the green flash, she had heard the words... he couldn't have survived. "_But he fell behind the veil. Almost nothing is known about it… maybe something happened…"_ her trail of thought continued.

Hermione shook her head, pushing the thoughts from her mind. She couldn't get excited over nothing. She didn't want to disappoint herself. No, she couldn't deal with that. She grabbed her cloak and made her way to Dumbledore's office. Harry and Ron were already there.

"Ready Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling. She nodded, wanting to get this over with. They all took turns flooing to Grimmauld Place. Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, brushing the soot off her robes. She looked around, shifting uncomfortably. The house still reminded her of Sirius.

Remus made his way over to Hermione, pulling her into a hug. "How are you holding up?" he asked, his eyes full of concern. Remus had definitely stepped up to the task of being godfather and what he had promised her. He wrote to Hermione daily and catered to her every need. She appreciated it, he was such a big help.

"We're both fine," she whispered.

"Things will be alright, I'm here for you. And so are Harry, Ron and Minerva." Hermione nodded before going to sit at the table between Harry and Lupin.

Dumbledore waited for everyone to settle down before beginning to address the matters that needed to be attended too. Hermione barely listened; her mind kept wandering back to that dream. It seemed real, _too real_.

She zoned back into the conversation. Harry had been given a mission, and he refused to let Hermione in on it. Dumbledore was addressing the other members. "Harry and Ron have been given a mission, and it is of the utmost importance to this war. No one is to question them about what it is they are doing. However, if they ask you to do something, you must do so, but do not question it. Understood?" Everyone nodded, and then Pomona spoke, her eyes glittering with confusion.

"If this mission is so important to the war, why is Hermione not involved?" Pomona asked, glancing at Hermione.

"In her condition, it's too dangerous," Dumbledore answered simply. Pomona nodded, accepting his answer.

However, Hermione didn't. She stood, fuming. "That's why! Are you serious Professor? I can help, just let me."

Dumbledore shook his head, "As I said, it's too dangerous for you."

Hermione glared at him, waiting for someone to say something. Molly Weasley did. "How is this too dangerous for the brightest witch of the age, but fine for my son?" Her voice was full of malice. Hermione scoffed. Mrs Weasley wasn't what everyone thought her to be. The woman had been snippy to Hermione every day since she had declined Ron's proposal. Hermione just wasn't interested, but Molly had taken it personally. Hermione paused, waiting for someone to say something. No one did, so she decided she needed to take control. She took a deep breath.

"Because I'm pregnant, that's why."

Silence. Absolute silence.

She waited; someone obviously had something to say.

"Who is the father?" Tonks asked.

"Sirius," she answered, waiting for the onslaught.

Everyone began talking at once, yelling, arguing. Hermione felt the tears well up. She stood up, prepared to answer all the questions floating around the room. "Shut up, all of you. I'm of legal age due to the use of a time turner, so I can have relations with whoever I want. It wasn't a one night stand, we dated for months. I'm around five months pregnant. So if any of you have anything negative to say, stuff it. Yes, I'm going to be a single mother, I'm well aware of that. Yes, I kept this from everyone, but for a good reason."

Hermione paused from her rant, her anger rolling off of her in waves. "Dumbledore, let me go on the mission."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry Hermione, but I cannot allow it. That's my final answer."

"No, let me!" She exclaimed, her eyes welling up with tears. "I'm pregnant, not useless."

Remus spoke up, "He's right Hermione. I told you I'd protect you, and this is how I'm going to do it. You're banned from any future missions. Please, don't argue with me."

"Fine," she replied, before standing up and storming out of the kitchen. She ran up the stairs, heading towards Sirius' bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

JKR owns all. Thanks for betaing this MrsBates93!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Hermione entered the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Pulling out her wand, she warded the door, not wanting anyone to disturb her. Her feet carried her over to the bed, and she collapsed onto it. Clutching the pillow, she inhaled. The room still vaguely smelt like him. She cried, her tears staining his pillow. This wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair. She cried, until she eventually fell asleep.

_Looking up, Hermione saw him again. She knew it wasn't right to be dreaming like this, and it would come back to bite her on the ass, but frankly, she didn't care. He was standing there before her, staring out the window. His hands were clasped behind his back. Smiling, she stared at the love of her life._

_She got off the bed, and made her way towards him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, burying her face in his back. "Sirius," she sighed. "I can't do this." She broke down, crying. He turned around, scooped her up and carried her back to the bed._

_"Hermione, you can and you will. You have to be strong, for me, for your friends, and for Eridanus."_

_She shook her head, "I can't do this without you Siri." He chuckled at the use of his nickname._

_"Hermione," he cupped her face in his hands. "You can do this; you've been doing so well so far. Things will work out; I promise you that they will. Trust me Hermione, please."_

_She linked her fingers through his. "I'm glad you're here. These, hallucinations, or whatever they are, I'm glad that I'm having them."_

_Sirius pulled away slightly. "Hermione, this is real. You're sleeping, but this, this is real. I'm trapped in this nothingness, but I hear your voice, every now and then. It's unreal." He kissed her forehead. "You're the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes upon."_

_Hermione was confused. "What do you mean this is real? Are you still alive?" She practically shouted. Sirius shook his head. "I don't think so, I don't know. The properties of the veil are unknown to anyone. I feel like I am trapped in limbo. I can connect with you, yet everyone is here. My brother, James, Lily. They are here with me. I think its because I can't let go of you, or our son. I just don't know. You're the know-it-all love; work it out." He kissed her firmly on the lips before disappearing._

Hermione awoke with a start. The tears started falling once more.

* * *

><p>Molly slammed her hand down on the table. "She should be excluded from the Order. She obviously isn't smart enough to take care of herself. What makes you think she can protect the others?" She was furious.<p>

Remus growled, "Hermione is far more responsible than half of the people in this room and you know it. Don't you dare slander her reputation."

"Her reputation? Ha. My family was trying to save her reputation. And she threw it back in our face. How dare she act like this!" Molly replied, her temper getting the better of her.

The rest of the Order watched silently as they argued back and forth. Harry and Ron were kicked out of the room the moment Hermione fled in tears.

Remus snarled, the werewolf in him evident. "So that's what this is about?"

"Damn right this is what it's about! Ronald asked her to marry him; he offered her a way out of this mess. And she said no! I don't know how she has the nerve."

Remus glared at her. "Ron won't be Hermione's husband or Eridanus' father. Nothing you or anyone else can say will change that."

"Then the child will be a bastard. So be it."

Remus slammed both his hands down on the table. "How dare you say that! I will care for Hermione and the child. I may not be Sirius, but I will look after my godson and Hermione. IF YOU EVER SAY ONE BAD THING ABOUT HER AGAIN, YOU. WILL. REGRET. IT." He ground out the last four words through gritted teeth.

At this, Dumbledore finally stood, intervening. "Enough. Remus, go and see Hermione. You know where she is. Molly, you will never speak about her that way again. If you do, you shall be removed from the Order."

Everyone's mouths opened in shock. Holding her head high, Molly exited the room. Dumbledore turned back to face the Order, dismissing everyone. They were finished for the day.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron were sitting in the living room. Ron turned to Harry, "Blimey, can you hear my Mum going on?"<p>

Harry paled, "Yeah, and I don't think it's a good thing. It sounds like she's tearing Hermione apart."

Ron's cheeks turned red. "She's just mad Hermione and I didn't end up together. I mean, we all just figured she'd be alright about it. Who knows, we might end up together down the line at some point."

Harry screwed his face up, staring at his friend in disbelief. "I'm pretty sure Hermione won't fall in love with you, no offense."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "How can you be so sure?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Because you're not Sirius, simple as that." Ron was seriously pissing him off right now. Did he really think Hermione would just forget about Sirius and marry Ron? His friend was so thick headed at times. Then he recalled something Ron had said. "Ron, what did you mean by we figured she'd be alright about it?"

Ron snorted, "Oh, my mum thought she'd be good for giving her a lot of grandchildren."

At that, Harry stated, "Hermione wouldn't just sit at home and pop babies out for you Ron. She isn't like that."

Ron sneered, "Well, apparently because she's seventeen she'll be popping one out soon enough."

Harry stood up, "Seriously, what's your problem? I know you love her, but let it go. It seriously isn't going to happen. So back off!"

Ron stood as well. "You can't tell me you don't feel the same way. You're mad she slept with your godfather. Someone who was friends with your parents. It's twisted, why can't you see that?"

Harry was fuming, and before he knew what he was doing, he lunged at Ron, punching him in the face. "You're being a real git, do you know that? Sure, Hermione fell in love with someone older than her. I don't care. I love her and Sirius, and nothing will ever change that. I'm disgusted that you would bring that up to start an argument." Harry turned around and walked away. _What the bloody hell __was__ wrong with the Weasley's today__…_

* * *

><p>Remus knocked on the door. No answer. "Hermione, please let me in." Silence. "Hermione." Silence. "Hermione, please let me in. You know I can't get through your wards. Please." At this, the door was un-warded, allowing Remus to enter.<p>

He saw her staring out the window and came up behind her, wrapping her in his arms. Hermione sighed, enjoying the comfort. She turned around and started crying. Remus held her close, as she cried. When she finally stopped crying, she wiped her eyes. "Thank you," she muttered. "I'm sorry for the mess I've made."

Remus chuckled. "Never apologize for that. Besides, it was nice to get all that anger off my chest." He knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his. "I told you I'd keep you safe, I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

JKR owns all! Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing! Thanks MrsBates93 for looking this over!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Hermione sat in the gardens at Remus' house. She was spending the weekend with him. That man was doing wonders for her, he really was. Hermione had figured she would move in with him once school was finished until she was able to find her own place. She felt bad though, because Tonks was causing problems. Well, she felt that Hermione was causing problems. She was jealous because Remus took a huge role in her own personal life. She knew she had to talk to Tonks. It wasn't like she was falling in love with Remus because he reminded her of Sirius, because if Tonks believed that then she was just stupid.

Hermione heard a soft pop and turned around to see Harry in the garden. She smiled at him and he walked towards her. With a sigh he sat down on the ground next to her. She turned to him. "How are things at Hogwarts?" She asked, knowing that things were a mess, which was why she wasn't there.

Harry frowned. "Ron has told Lavender and the Patil twins about you, so naturally, the entire school knows now… I tried to do some damage control, but it didn't do much good."

Hermione frowned; she knew this day was going to come. She couldn't hide her baby from the world forever. She ran her fingers through her bushy mane, sighing. "I suppose it's fine. At least I don't have to tell anyone now. And Ron, well, he's just being a git." She paused, before turning to face Harry, looking into his beautiful green eyes. "I'm sorry you're friendship is practically ruined. It's entirely my fault. I never wanted this to happen."

Harry moved closer to Hermione before pulling her into his arms. "Listen, Mione, you're my best friend. And I'll always look out for you. I know we have our ups and downs, and you want to murder me most of the time, but that's the beauty of it. We have to work hard at our relationship, which proves that we deserve to have each other. Nothing ever comes easy, and this is proof of that. Ron, well, if he wants to be a git, then let him. Nothing will make me turn away from you. You're like my sister, we both have Muggle roots and we both love the same people. No matter what, I'll stand by you."

Hermione sniffled, and brushed away the tears that had been forming in her eyes. She leaned into Harry, closing her eyes. "Hum to me Harry, please." She said, wishing to hear his soothing voice. Harry nodded and then began to hum the tune of a lullaby. It was beautiful, and it always made Hermione feel better. They sat like this for ages, just enjoying the peace and quiet of the garden.

Suddenly, Hermione let out a gasp, her hand flying to her stomach. Alarmed, Harry sat up. "What's wrong? Hermione are you alright? Is it the baby?" He asked, panic evident in his voice.

Hermione smiled, and shook her head. "Harry, he just kicked! Eridanus kicked. Here, feel him." She grabbed Harry's hand and placed it on her stomach.

After a few minutes, Harry beamed. "Wow, Mione, he's certainly got a good kick. He's going to be a great Quidditch player someday."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "I don't think so Harry. He'll be into books and learning, not sports and girls…"

It was Harry's turn to laugh then. "That depends. If he takes after his father, he'll love being outdoors and all the wild things that come with it."

Hermione laughed, and then looked at Harry. She was contemplating whether she should tell him.

"So, Harry, I've decided what I'm going to do once school is finished." Hermione stated, waiting to see his reaction.

Harry simply nodded for her to continue. He knew she was upset that she wasn't helping him do all these missions with Dumbledore, but she knew they were almost finished, and that the war would be over soon.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I want to work in the Ministry."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't expecting that. "That's great Mione! I do too, I think I want to be an Auror or maybe work in some other department. It depends. What do you want to do?"

Hermione grimaced. "I want to work in the Department of Mysteries."

Harry frowned, immediately knowing where this was going. "Hermione, no! I won't let you do that to yourself. No. No. No. No."

Hermione felt her eyes well up with tears. "But Harry, you don't understand..."

Harry growled. "Oh trust me, I understand. You can't bring him back Hermione. And it would be pointless to try. So no! I won't let you do that to yourself."

Hermione shook her head. "Listen to me Harry! I think I can bring him back, besides where's the harm in me trying. I mean, I'm sure it's all just-"

Harry cut her off, "Listen to yourself Hermione. He's dead, he isn't coming back. Please, just don't."

"But Harry, I still see him, I talk to him. These visions I'm having, they're real. They must mean something!"

Harry looked at her sceptically. "Visions? The Hermione I know doesn't believe in such nonsense. You're hallucinating, and that's understandable. But Hermione, that doesn't make it real. I just don't want to see you waste away your life pining for something that might not even happen. Please, please consider doing something else."

Hermione shook her head. "This is what I want to do Harry, I want to work with the Veil. Please, as my friend, don't try to stop me, just support me."

Harry stood and walked towards the house, but stopped and turned to face her. "Fine."

Hermione stood up and followed him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please, Harry, I have to do this, I have to try. Please try and understand."

Harry looked at her. "I can't understand. But I won't stop you." He pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back, happy for the comfort.

They went inside for dinner. Hermione knew Harry was still mad, but she let it go. She couldn't afford to lose him as a friend, not now.


	15. Chapter 15

JKR owns all! Thanks MrsBates for looking this over! You rock!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Hermione sighed. School was becoming unbearable. She was incredibly large now, and to be quite honest, she was ready for this baby to come out. _Only two more months to go, _she thought to herself. She walked down the hallway, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. All they ever did was point and stare, and Hermione was sick of it. Couldn't they find someone else to talk about?

She bustled to DADA, trying to get there before class started. She made it to her seat and sat down mere seconds before everyone piled in. She didn't know why she even bothered coming to class. No one let her do anything anyway. She simply opened her textbook and re-read the passage due for today; while everyone else paired up into groups practicing the defensive spells they were being taught. This was stupid. Her N.E.W.T.S were coming up, and she needed all the practice she could get, but no one would help her. She would have to try and convince Harry to duel with her later.

She was glad to be leaving school soon, but there were a lot of loose ends she needed to try and tie up, including Ron. She had to try and talk to him, Ginny too. In fact, she knew where Ginny was right now, and decided she would go and speak to her. Once class was finished, she stood up and gathered her things, heading towards the library. She made her way there and went towards the back, where she knew Ginny would be sitting.

Ginny smiled nervously when she saw Hermione sit down next to her. "Hey Mione, what's up?" She asked. Ginny wasn't sure if Hermione would hold her family's beliefs against her.

Hermione twiddled with her fingers before facing Ginny. She wanted to make amends, but she didn't know where to begin. She didn't know how to fix something that had broken before she could do anything to stop it. Gathering up her Gryffindor courage, she turned and looked Ginny in the eye. "Nothing, I was just hoping we could talk about things." She blushed, hoping Ginny would want to reconcile with her.

Ginny started smiling. "I'd like that a lot, Hermione." Ginny missed having her best friend around. Plus, the tension between Hermione and her had been causing tension between Harry and her as well. She missed having her boyfriend around; especially since Harry had made it obvious that he would choose Hermione over her if she were to side with her family. Shaking these thoughts from her mind, Ginny reached across the table and grabbed one of Hermione's hands in her own. "Mione, you're my best friend. Nothing will ever change how I feel. Please, believe me... I've missed you." Ginny looked at Hermione, pleading with her eyes.

Hermione threw her arms around Ginny and started crying into her shoulder. Ginny was surprised at first, but then welcomed the contact, gently rubbing circles on Hermione's back. "Shhh," she whispered, "everything is okay. We're okay. Mione, you know I'd never abandon you."

Hermione leaned back, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Ginny, I was just so scared. I was terrified you would side with Ron and your mother. This has been so hard on me, and I don't even know who I can trust anymore. I'm sorry for whatever has happened between us, but please, just understand that I was scared."

"Hermione, my family is being stupid. My mum is sticking her nose where it doesn't belong, and Ron, well; Ron is just being a jealous git. He doesn't deserve you. They could never make me turn my back on you. I saw how perfect you and Sirius were. I know you'll never love another man the same way. Please, just, don't worry Mione. Me, Harry, and Remus will protect you, we all love and care for you. Hell, Fred and George support you too, and they went crazy at mum for acting the way she did," Ginny said, trying to make Hermione see that she loved her, that they all did, regardless of whatever would happen.

Hermione smiled. "I'm so sorry Gin. I don't deserve to have a friend like you." She paused, and then added, "But I'm glad I do."

Ginny lightly smacked her arm. "Now that's just the hormones talking! Let's just put this whole thing behind us, agreed?"

Hermione nodded, "Of course." Hermione relaxed back into the chair, glad that she had cleared the air with Ginny.

Ginny smiled, "So how's my little Eridanus doing?"

Hermione beamed, "He's doing good! I went to see the healer yesterday. I can't wait for this to be over. My legs are cramping like you wouldn't believe, and I have to pee nonstop!"

Ginny laughed, "Oh, the joys of motherhood. It'll be over before you know it, so enjoy!" She continued to laugh while Hermione just scowled.

Hermione looked at her friend, "So what's going on with you and Harry?"

Ginny sighed, "I don't know. I feel like we're on two different pages. I love him to death, always will, but sometimes, I just feel like he doesn't care about me as much as I do for him. And he's so skittish when I try to bring our relationship up. I just, I don't know what to do Mione. I love him, but I don't want to stay just to get my heart broken. I don't know what to do, or even say to him. And he's been so secretive lately, it's annoying. He barely has time for me."

"Ginny, you know Harry loves you to death. He always has. It's just, he has a lot on his plate right now, and you know that. He has me to worry about, I know he's still grieving over Sirius, and then there is Voldemort. Harry's been throwing himself into that mission, so it's understandable he doesn't have time for us, but he's just trying to do what's best."

"I know Mione, it just really sucks," Ginny said with a half-hearted laugh.

Hermione nodded, "I know, trust me, I know. But look at it this way; he's doing what he's doing to protect you. He doesn't want to place you in anymore danger."

Ginny nodded, but remained quiet. She knew her relationship with Harry was on the rocks, and she felt horrible because it was mostly her fault. But she had feelings and needs too, but no one even knew about them, or maybe they just didn't care. She opened her mouth to say something, but then quickly closed it.

They were interrupted when Harry came round the corner looking for Hermione. He stopped when he saw the two of them together, unsure of what was going on. Hermione, sensing that he and Ginny needed to talk, stood and excused herself. Besides, she was tired, and that qualified for nap-time. Smiling, she left them alone.

* * *

><p>Harry sat in the seat that Hermione had just vacated. It was quiet, for neither of them knew what to say. Ginny looked at Harry, waiting for him to say something, anything. She gave him a small smile of encouragement.<p>

Harry looked at her, the love of his life. He gently placed a strand of her flaming red hair behind her ear, looking straight into her eyes. Cupping her face lightly, he kissed her. His lips brushed over hers softly. He had missed her, and she had missed him. She placed her hand on his cheek, and pulled back, breaking the gentle kiss that had lasted for what had seemed like ages.

He smiled. Sure, he didn't give Ginny a lot of his time, but everyone knew he was busy. He was busy trying to end the war. But what mattered the most was the time they spent together. She would always be there for him. She would always be his light at the end of the tunnel.

Ginny smiled back, looking into his beautiful green eyes. That one kiss took away all of her worries. He would always be in her heart, and she would always be in his. Their love was strong enough to conquer anything. Taking his hands into hers, she kissed them.

"I love you Harry Potter."

"And I love you Ginny Weasley."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: JKR owns all! Let's give a huge shoutout to MrsBates93 for being the greatest woman in the world!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Hermione was lying on the couch reading a book in the Common Room when Harry walked in, a huge smile on his face. Hermione sat up, smiling back at him.

"Did things go well with Ginny?" Hermione asked Harry.

Harry blushed. "Yeah, she understands why I'm acting the way I am, and I understand how she feels. Did you two work things out?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, things are fine now." She was glad she had Ginny back in her life. She was too valuable a friend to lose, and Hermione would have been an idiot for letting her go.

Harry grabbed Hermione's bare feet and began rubbing them. Hermione let her head fall back, sighing. "Thanks, Harry. You don't know how good that feels."

Harry chuckled. "It's no big deal, Hermione. I can't even imagine how carrying all that extra weight around would feel on the bottom of my feet."

Hermione's head snapped up and she glared at her best friend. "Harry James Potter, are you saying I look fat?" She snapped at him. She wasn't really mad, but she was certainly self-conscious about how she looked, and comments like that drove her wild, even if he was just playing.

Harry looked scared. "Course not, Hermione. I'd never call you fat!"

Hermione laughed when she saw the alarmed expression on his face. "I'm just teasing you, Harry. I know Eridanus is a big boy. I'm dreading the thought of giving birth."

Harry paled at this. He didn't want to talk about the birth, especially since he had no real knowledge about "lady parts" as Ginny often put it. Even though he knew that it would be incredibly painful.

"I can't wait to meet the little guy," Harry said, swiftly changing the subject.

"Me too," Hermione said with a small smile. It was true; she couldn't wait to meet her bundle of joy. "I just wish he was here to meet him too," she whispered.

Harry hugged Hermione. "I do too. We all do."

Hermione didn't say anything; she didn't want to. No one had any idea of how much she was still hurting. Hermione cried herself to sleep every night, and always during the day when she was alone. She hadn't had any dreams of Sirius, except the nightmares. Maybe she had been hallucinating, maybe it wasn't real. But it had felt so real to her. She began shaking, trying not to cry in front of Harry.

Harry sensed her discomfort. "Hermione, everything will be all right."

"Will it, Harry? Everyone keeps telling me time heals everything, but I'm still waiting. How much longer do I have to suffer before my mind finally gives me some relief? My heart breaks every night when I go to bed, and every morning when I wake up. It's painful, and I hate it. I hate seeing everyone else coping, but I can't. I'm so weak when it comes to my emotions, Harry."

Harry looked her in the eye. "Hermione, listen to me. When you're struggling with this, or with anything for that matter, look at all the people around you. Every single person you see is struggling with something, and to them, it's just as hard as what you're going through."

Hermione closed her eyes, knowing he was right.

Harry continued, "Your emotions, they don't make you weak, they make you strong. They make you strong because you _CAN_ feel something. The strength of my mother's love saved my life. I have no doubt that your emotions will save you, or someone else in this lifetime. You just need to believe. Don't doubt yourself for feeling, use it to give yourself power. You control your life, nobody else. Only you can. You're a strong person; don't talk yourself out of feeling that. Don't be ashamed of your emotions, embrace them."

Hermione was sniffling again. "Harry Potter, you are the most amazing man in the world. I look at you, and well, you've gone through so many hardships, and here you are, bossing me around. It makes me feel like an idiot. You have everything so put together, and I don't have a clue. I have no idea where my life is headed."

"You just need to take things into your own hands. I know you can do it, Hermione. You are the brightest witch of our age."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Harry."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, before Hermione broke it. "Harry?"

"Mhmmmmmm."

"I have a favour to ask you."

"Yes, Hermione?" He asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Well, it's okay if you say no, but can I move in with you after graduation?"

Harry smiled. "Hermione! Of course you can! You're like my sister. But what about Remus? I thought you were living with him?"

Hermione shrugged. "Well, I feel bad about being there. And with Eridanus coming soon, I don't want him to stress Remus out, especially with the war and the full moon."

Harry nodded. "Yes, you can live with me. But is there something else you're not telling me?"

Hermione blushed. "Well, when I'm there, Tonks and him never have any alone time! And I feel terrible for being in the way. Plus, I feel like she is slightly jealous, although she would never admit it. I know they want to have their own family, not care for mine."

Harry understood. "Sure thing, Hermione. We'll live together. Ginny won't mind either."

Hermione smiled. The thought of being in Sirius' home was comforting to her, as twisted as that sounded. She would finally be home. Her child would grow up in a loving home, and hopefully this war would be over soon and they could all live in peace.

They all deserved some peace in their lives.


	17. Chapter 17

I dont own HP, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, awkwardly twisting her hands in her lap. She was waiting for Ron, well, waiting to see if he would come through anytime soon. She really wanted to talk to him, because they really did have a lot to talk about.

She sat back on the couch, and sighed. Ronald frustrated her to no end. Sure he was a complete arse the majority of his life, but he was her friend. Hermione was torn.

On one hand, she wanted to forgive Ronald. She missed his friendship and all the things that came along with that. She wanted to stay up late talking about stupid things, like Quidditch, or just sit there and watch him eat an entire cake by himself! It was little moments like those that she really loved being around Ron. He was funny, caring, and, in his own little way, completely brilliant. He really did do his best when the rest of the world seemed to take him for advantage.

But then there were the other issues concerning Ronald. He had a temper. One that could rival a toddler. He is quick to judge, and always thinks his opinion is right. He is so jealous. Of her for getting the recognition in school, of Harry for being the "Chosen One", of his brothers for being more noticeable. It was sad, but she supposed he couldn't help it. But still, Ron would completely jealous of Sirius, and Hermione wasn't sure if she would be able to deal with that. Hermione knew she would always love Sirius, but she wasn't sure if Ron would ever be able to come to terms with that. Ron had loved her for ages, but she just couldn't return those feelings. He was her best friend, her brother. She couldn't return those feelings, even if she tried.

Ron was just so frustrating. He always takes things out of context. He always cares about his ego. If his pride is wounded, which is most likely is in this case, he'll probably be a complete arse to her until he gets over it, which could takes ages, or years even! She was just lost at what to do. Plus, he is a complete mother's boy, so he might just be siding with Molly. She thought about angry Ron was sometimes. It was a bit ridiculous, being angry as all the saints in hell. And he did blabber on about the stupidest things sometime.

Hermione tossed her head into her hands. She just didn't know what to do! _Ron is supposedly my best friend. I should definitely try and make up with him. I miss him, and our fight has really hurt my feelings. I need to try and fix this.._

But then the small voice in the back of her head argued with her. _You haven't done anything wrong! This is completely Ronald's fault. He's mad because you don't want to be with him, and that's completely lousy of him! He should want you to be happy, not be selfish and want you all for himself! It's completely his fault. He should approach YOU and apologize to YOU. Not the other way around._

Hermione knew her conscience was right. But she argued back anyway. _Ron is too thick headed. He won't want to apologize, because he probably thinks he's right. I need to be the one to make a move, or else it will never happen. And I can't allow that. He means too much to me._

_But you don't mean enough for him to make the move first?_

Hermione sighed in defeat. She knew she wouldn't win this one. She came to a decision. She would talk to Ron and try and see how he felt on things, but if it wasn't going to work, it just wouldn't work.

After sitting on the couch for another half hour or so, Hermione glanced at the clock. Curfew was soon! Where on earth was he?

As if on cue, Ron stumbled through the portrait, a giggly Lavender following him. _Great, just great, _she thought to herself. Hermione sat on the couch, waiting for Ron to notice her. He did.

"Oh, Hermione. What are you doing here?" He asked, unsure of what was about to happen.

"I want to talk to you Ron," Hermione spoke, her voice quiet from her nerves.

"Oh. Umm, well, I suppose we can." He answered, shifting awkwardly, still holding Lavender's hand.

Lavender dropped her hand, and started pouted. "But Won Won, I thought we were going to snog some more!"

Hermione clenched her teeth. That woman absolutely drove her wild. I mean really, did she not have an ounce of class in her body?

Ron shrugged, "It'll only take a second Lav. I'll be right back."

He walked out the portrait, and Hermione took that as her cue to follow him. She found him pacing in the hallway.

"Ron?" She asked, and he stopped walking.

"Hermione, before you say anything. I need to say something first. I'm sorry, I'm a git. A giant one. One that doesn't deserve to have a friend like you, if that's even what we are anymore. But I, you just have to understand, I've done nothing wrong! Everyone is mad at me, when I didn't do a damn thing!" He practically shouted.

Hermione winced. She didn't think this conversation was going to go very well. "Ron, you did though. The way you're treating me, it isn't right. I don't deserve this, and you have no right!"

"I have every right Hermione!"

"No Ron, you don't!" She argued back. "We were never anything but friends. I don't know where you got the notion that I wanted to marry you."

"You broke my heart Hermione! I do have the right to be a jerk. You have no idea how much you've hurt me. I've loved you for years. For years Hermione! But I just never made a move because you never seemed interested. Not just in me, but in guys in general! I was waiting for you to be ready. All this time, I've been waiting, and for what! Nothing! For you to get knocked up by some other bloke. Someone who is old enough to be your father! Hermione, that's disgusting!" Ron was red in the face, his anger leaking out into his words.

"Ron, listen to yourself! I never asked you to wait! I never wanted to be with you! Why couldn't you see that! As for Sirius being older, I'm sorry. You can't help who you fall in love with. Please, just get over it." Hermione begged him to see reason.

"Yes you can Hermione! If you told yourself to love me long enough, you would. We could be happy, raising the kid together as a family. He'd have tons of brothers and sisters. It'd be great. Why can't you see that! You can learn to love me Hermione. Please, let me love you. I'd never leave you. I'd protect you, and provide for you. You wouldn't have to worry about a thing."

Hermione shook her head. "You aren't even listening to what I have to say, or my opinions. I don't want to love you like that Ron. You're like my brother, that's it. Nothing more, nothing less. Don't ask me to do something I can't do."

Ron clenched his fists in anger. "Hermione, you're making me so angry! You're tearing me up inside. Please, just, please."

Hermione snorted. "You have Lavender waiting for you Ronald. I think you'll survive."

Ron shook his head. "I don't love her Mione, just you. She's just a shag, she doesn't matter."

Hermione scoffed. "That's exactly why we'll never be together. If you really loved me, you wouldn't be sleeping around with other women!"

Ron growled. "Hermione, you wouldn't understand! A man has needs!"

"And women have feelings!" She retorted. "Feelings that you clearly have no desire to take into consideration."

"Mione-"

"No. Ron. I didn't come here to argue with you. Are we still friends or not? Because honestly, I'm tired of fighting with you. I miss our friendship, I miss what we used to be. Please, Ron, please." Hermione was trying her best to hold back her tears. She wasn't sure what would happen next.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I want to be with you. Not just friends." Ron stated, his eyes staring at the floor.

Hermione took in a deep breath. "So that's it then? You can't be friends with me?" She closed her eyes, preparing for the heartbreak.

"I can't Mione. I can't be around you, and not want more. I love you Hermione, but I just can't do that for you. Sorry." He whispered, his voice hoarse. He turned and walked back into the Common Room, where Lavander was waiting.

Hermione just turned around and walked back to her room as fast as her legs could carry her. Tears were streaming down her face. She got to her portrait, and whispered the password, _Fidelitas, _and barged in.

* * *

><p>Ernie was sitting at the table with Hannah Abbott, and both looked up alarmed when Hermione burst into the room crying hysterically.<p>

"Hermione?" Ernie called out, but he received no answer. He heard Hermione's bedroom door slam shut, and her sobbing on the other side.

Hannah stood, frowning. "I'm going to go find Ginny or Harry. They can help." She leaned forward and kissed Ernie on the cheek. "I'll be back dear."

Ernie simply nodded in agreement, and walked over to Hermione's door, trying to get her to open it.

* * *

><p>Hannah ran through the halls, trying to figure out where Harry or Ginny would be. She headed towards Gryffindor Tower, hoping that either one of them would be there. Her and Ernie were used to Hermione crying, but they couldn't remember the last time it had been so hysterical. You could tell she wasn't crying about whatever it was she usually did.<p>

Hannah was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't realize she was coming up on a person. She walked smack into them, both crashing onto the floor.

Hannah tried to sit up, but stopped. Her butt was killing her! "I'm so sorry!" She mumbled to the other figure on the floor.

A lumos was cast, and Hannah found who she had bumped into. "Harry!"

Harry grinned, and got to his feet. He held out a hand to Hannah, and helped pull her up. "Hannah, what on earth are you running through the halls for?"

"Harry, you need to come quick! Hermione is in hysterics! Ernie is trying to talk to her, but I doubt she's responding. She needs you." Hannah panted out.

Harry paled, trying to figure out what would have sent her over the edge like that. Her started bustling down the hall towards the Heads dorms, Hannah trailing behind them.

They got to the portrait and rushed in. Harry could feel his heart pounding. He was worried.

Ernie breathed a sigh of relief when he saw them. "I couldn't get her to stop. All this stress isn't good for the baby. I tried Harry, I'm sorry."

Harry clapped Ernie on the back, "It's all right. You did a good job Ernie."

Ernie nodded in response. He walked over and grabbed Hannah's hand, and exited the dorm.

"Hermione, I'm coming in." Harry said, lowering Hermione's wards.

He took in the sight of her, wrapped up in her blankets. She was sobbing so hard she was shaking. Harry sighed, and crawled into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her tightly. He knew they had a long night ahead of them.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated you guys! Please forgive me! I've started a HP fanpage on facebook/HarryPotterWillAlwaysBeMyLife so check it out! I might start posting sneak peaks and such there.. but regardless, I don't own HP and I never will! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

_"Sirius, where are we going?" Hermione asked, her breath heavy from running to keep up with him. He was obviously excited about something. He dragged her down the stairs, quickly and quietly so no one would hear them._

_Sirius laughed as he pulled Hermione along. He had the perfect thing all set up. Perfect. He wanted everything to be perfect for her. Hermione was perfect. She didn't deserve anything less._

_He suddenly stopped, causing Hermione to crash right into him. With a small oomph, she almost fell, but he caught her just in time._

_He pulled her close to him. Hermione breathed in his musky smell. "Mmmmmm," she moaned into his chest. She put her arms around him, hugger him tighter. She never wanted to let him go. He made her so happy._

_"You okay there babe?" He asked, his voice carassing her soul. _

_She nodded. "Yeah, just lost in my thoughts." Looking up at him, she smiled. "So where are you taking me handsome?"_

_Sirius smiled, showing his dazzling white teeth. "You'll see love." He entwined his fingers with hers. "Let's go sweetheart." _

_She jumped up and pecked him on the cheek. Holding his hand tightly, she closed her eyes, waiting for the familiar tug beneath her navel. It came quickly._

_Opening her eyes, she saw they were in a field full of wildflowers. It smelt heavenly. "Sirius, this is lovely! Where on earth are we?" She asked, looking around taking in all the sights and sounds of the field._

_Sirius chuckled. "It's lovely, but not as lovely as you." He bent down and captured her lips in a kiss. His hands rubbed her arms, starting a fire on her skin. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. His lips felt warm on her cool skin, causing her to shiver in pleasure._

_Sirius pulled away, leaving Hermione wanting more. "Sirius," she breathed._

_"Come on Mione, let me show what I've planned." _

_**He planned this? He really is so amazing. He's perfect, handsome, and he really cares about her. Oh my, I think I'm falling in love with him...**_

_"Mione, come sit here with me."_

_Hermione looked to the left and saw Sirius had set up a blanket directly under a wheeping willow tree. It was beautiful. The whole scene was breath-takingly beautiful. Sirius had gone through all this to set up a perfect date for the two of them._

_She sat down on the blanket, and crawled towards him. "Sirius, this is beautiful. I can't eve begin to describe how amazing this is."_

_Sirius smiled, pulling her towards him so her head was now leaning on his chest. He began twirling her hair between his nimble fingers. "Hermione, you're an amazing girl. You deserve nothing less than this every day of your life."_

_She chuckled. "I don't think so love, but thanks for trying."_

_Sirius thought that was so like Hermione, "No. It's true. You are amazing. You're strong, smart, beautiful, caring. You're everything I could ever hope to be. You deserve perfection. You really do."_

_Hermione sighed, "Meh, I don't really think so. But, it's okay. I'm not perfect, and I know that. But things are better that way. I would hate if my life was a hundred percent perfect all the time. Life would get boring, ya know?"_

_Sirius kissed the top of her forehead. "And that is why you're brilliant."_

_Hermione added, "Besides, I wouldn't be any of those things if my life was perfect. It's the imperfections that make me who I am. And I wouldn't change a thing."_

_"I know I'm not perfect."_

_Hermione smiled, "Be as that may, you're perfect for me." She turned around and kissed him. Every kiss felt like their first. It was heavenly._

_Sirius broke away when he heard her stomach grumble. "I think it's time we put some food in that tummy of yours."_

_Hermione nodded eagerly. She watched as Sirius pulled out all sorts of foods. There were fruits, cheeses, nuts, veggies, and even chocolate! Her stomach growled again and she dug right in._

_Sirius fed her a strawberry, watching the way the juices dripped down her chin. She had no idea of how sensual she looked in that moment, her eyes closed, savouring every taste. Seeing that her eyes were still closed, he leant in and kissed the corner of her lips, taking in the juices._

_She gasped in suprise._

_Sirius continued down her neck, slowly, torturing her with every passing moment. He nibbled here, and bit there, causing shivers to go down her spine. He gently pushed her back so she was now lying down on the blanket. She smiled up at him, pulling his head closer to her and capturing his mouth in a kiss. Their tongues battled back and forth, playing with each other, sending the each other into heavenly bliss._

_Sirius pulled back. This was it. This was the moment he would remember for the rest of his life. He hoped he didn't mess like up. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster with every passing seconds._

_Hermione noticed this and looked up in confusion. "Sirius? What's wrong? You look like you're going to be sick!"_

_He shook his head. He leaned back, Hermione following his motions, sat up too. "Sirius, talk to me. If I've done something wrong, please tell me. Please." She begged him._

_Sirius took a deep breath. "You haven't done anything wrong Hermione. You're amazing. Perfect. I've never met a girl like you before. You're so headstrong, independent, yet you give me this look in your eyes as if you would die if I ever left you. You're beautiful, and I still can't even believe you even looked twice at an old man like me. You make me so happy, and it's a feeling that I never want to let go. I never thought I'd have a relationship like this in my life, especially since the later part of my life hating everything. I was in a complete rut, and I never thought I'd ever see the light ever again." _

_He paused, taking in a deep breath. "Yet here you are Hermione. You're right in front of me, my own personal light. You warm up everything in my life. And I'm so grateful for that."_

_"This is hard for me Hermione. I'm not usually one to share my emotions. But I care for you, more than anything in this world. I... I... I love you Hermione Granger. I'm in love with you. I'm in love with every little thing about you, everything you stand for. I love you."_

_Sirius stopped his speech, taking in the sight before him. Hermione was looking at him, her lips forming a small O, and her eyes as wide as saucers. Sirius thought he had frightened her._

_"Hermione..." he began._

_But he never finished. Hermione had launched herself at him, kissing him all over fevertly. "Sirius." She breathed, kissing him everywhere._

_Sirius chuckled, holding the small witch to him tightly. _

_"Sirius," she breathed between kisses. " I love you so much too, Sirius."_

_He pulled her away, looking her straight into the eyes. "Really?" he asked, his voice full of hope and happiness._

_She nodded her head quickly, a huge grin on her face._

_She tackled him back to the ground, kissing him passionately._

* * *

><p>With a gasp Hermione woke up. <em>The day he said I loved you<em>. Tossing onto her side, she clutched her pillow tightly. She cried her heart out into the early morning.


	19. Chapter 19

Lemons ahead! I don't own Harry Potter, and I never will. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

"Sirius," Hermione glanced up nervously.

"Yes love?" He asked between kisses.

She kissed him fully on the mouth, exploring every inch of him. She loved this man, despite everything. She loved him with all her heart and soul, and wanted to love him with every inch of her body too.

"I want this Sirius." She said, burying her face into his chest.

He held her tightly. "Mione, I want this too. Our relationship makes me so happy. And I can't imagine spending my time any other way. I love you."

Hermione kissed him firmly on the mouth, but pulled away. "I love you too Sirius, but that isn't what I meant."

Confusion filled his face. "What do you mean Hermione?"

She looked so unsure of herself. "Sirius, this, being physical. I want it. I like it."

Sirius chuckled to himself, "Of course you do darling. I'm Sirius Black, what's not to want?" He said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

She slapped his chest playfully. "No you git, stop being so cocky!"

He just chuckled, swooping in and kissing her beneath the ear, causing her to gasp.

"Sirius, I want you. I want to be physical with you.. I want to be yours, fully and completely," she said, her cheeks red from embarassment.

His eyes widen quickly, and a blush crept up on his cheeks as well. "Hermione..." he trailed off. He wasn't expecting that at all. He wanted it, Merlin, did he want it, but he shrugged it off. He didn't want to push Hermione to do anything that she didn't want to do.

Sirius knew that their relationship was serious. He loved her more than any girl he had ever loved before. She was different, so headstrong and brave. She knew what she wanted, and she went for it, regardless of how everyone else felt.

She wanted him. She wanted to have sex with him. That blew his mind. He honestly hadn't expected that at all.

He was glad. His beautiful little witch wanted to be intimate with him. She wanted to take their relationship to that level, and that was a really big deal.

Looking down at Hermione, he saw she was looking up at him with nervousness in her eyes. She was scared he would reject her. He kissed the top of her head. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the scent of her wild brown curls. She smelled like roses. He could get drunk off of her scent.

"Sirius," he heard her sigh his name.

"Mione, I love you, and if you want this, and I mean really want this, then yes." He said to her.

She looked into his eyes. "Yes Sirius, I want you to make love to me. Please."

He kissed her, nibbling on her lower lip slightly. "All right love."

"Now." She commanded.

"Pardon?" He coughed, surprised once more.

Hermione chuckled. "I want you to make love to me, right now Sirius."

"Now?" He croaked out.

"Yes, now. Everyone is asleep Sirius. It's fine." She kissed his cheek gently. "Please."

Looking into those brown eyes, he knew he was done for. "Yes Hermione. If you're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I love you."

He looks at her, staring deeply into her eyes. "Do you have any idea how much I want you Hermione Granger?"

Hermione's breath hitches. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He was perfect, _and so freaking hot._

Leaning down, he kisses her. His lips are demanding, firm and slow, molding hers.

Sirius started unbuttoning her shirt, trailing kisses across her jaw, her chin, and the corners of her mouth. He peeled her shirt off, leaving her in her lacy black bra.

He muzzles his pace between her breasts, sighing. "Hermione, you have the most beautiful skin. It's so flawless. I want to kiss every single inch of you."

Hermione gasped. She places her hands into his hair, grasping each side of his head. She presses her lips to his, trying to convey all the emotions she was feeling in that moment.

"I love you Sirius," she whispered, slightly breathless from their kissing.

"I love you," he says back, putting his arms around her, pulling her against his body, squeezing her tightly. One hand snaked its way into her hair, playing with it, while the other traveled down her spine.

She moaned into his mouth, barely containing the hormones rampaging through her body. She gripped at his biceps, smiling when she feels how strong they are.

His hands move lower, undo the button on her jeans, and swiftly pulling them down. His hands move to her backside, moving them slowly behind her legs, removing her jeans as he went.

He nuzzled her skin softly, taking in her scent. "You're beautiful Hermione."

He kisses her neck as he begins to undo the buttons on his pants, pulling them down. He moves his way down to her breasts, kissing and sucking all the way.

Hermione gasped at the jolt she felt as he took her nipple into his mouth. It was heavenly, her whole body singing with sweet agony. She was going to come, and he hadn't even touched her down there.

"Please, Sirius," she gasped as he bit down on her nipple. His other hand pinching and carassing the other.

"Let go Mione, I want to hear you scream my name," he growls into her ear.

Sirius was usually so sweet. But Hermione found she liked this side of him. The naughty side. With a gasp, she smiled. She enjoyed this very much.

Hermione felt the build up, and when his teeth closed round her nipple, she fell apart in his hands, her body shattering into a thousand pieces.

She pressed her lips to his, his tongue absorbing her cries.

When she finished, Hermione blushed. She had never realized what the big fuss about being intimate was, but after that, she definitely understood.

Sirius smiled down at her. "You sure about this love?" He asks one more time.

"Yes Sirius, I want you."

He nods and sits up, tugging her panties off. He swiftly pulls his boxers off, letting his erection spring free.

Hermione looked at it fearfully. It was huge, she had no idea how something that big was supposed to fit inside her. He was going to break her.

Sirius chuckled when he noticed her stare. "Don't worry love, it'll fit." She nods, and waits for him to position himself.

"You really want to do this?" He asks her softly.

"Yes Sirius. Please." She begs in return.

He nods, kissing her swiftly on the lips. He positions himself at her entrance, and takes a deep breath.

Hermione looks up to him, nodding, giving him permission to continue.

He groaned, pushing himself into her.

Hermione cried out as she felt the pinching sensation deep inside her as he broke through her virginity. Sirius stilled, looking down at her, his eyes full of concern.

"You okay Mione?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "I'm fine. You can move." She felt so full, as if she was now complete with him inside her.

Slowly, he begins to ease himself in and out of her. As she became used to it, her hips began to move to meet his. She clutches onto his forearms, closing her eyes. Her thoughts became scattered, as he began to pick up the pace.

He groaned in pleasure. "Merlin Mione, you're so tight."

She could feel their bodies becoming slick with sweat. She could feel herself stiffen beneath him, knowing she was nearing the edge once more.

"Come for me again Hermione," he whispers breathlessly, and she unravels at his words, exploding around him as she reached her climax.

"Sirius!" She all but screeched his name.

Hearing her shout, causes him to come as well, calling her name. He thrusts hard into her, then stilling, shooting his seed deep within her.

He rolls off her, catching his breath.

Hermione's mind was reeling. That was perfect, amazing. She turned onto her side, looking at the wizard she loved.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Yeah, Sirius, it was perfect." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you Hermione," he said, hugging her closer to him.

"And I love you too," she said back, before sleep claimed her.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Harry Potter, and I never will. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter! Hopefully, you all enjoy this one as well.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

"Hermione, snap out of it!" Harry waved his hand in front of her face.

Her eyes finally focused on him, the dazed look leaving her. "I'm sorry Harry, were you saying something?"

Harry frowned. "Hermione, I've been talking to you for the last ten minutes. Did you really not hear a word I said?"

She blushed and Harry knew that she didn't.

"I'm sorry Harry." She said, a frown on her face. She felt terrible that she kept spacing out. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself. This had been happening more and more. But she couldn't tell anyone. They would just think she was crazy. She was pretty sure some people already thought that.

Harry rubbed her shoulder. "Hermione, I'm just concerned about you. You aren't yourself anymore."

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry Harry, I really am. But I just can't help it. I'm so tired all the time."

"Try sleeping then Hermione. This isn't good for you, or the baby."

"I can't Harry. I keep reliving our memories, it's terrible. I fall asleep, only to wake up in hysterics. And potions don't help either."

"What about Madame Pomfrey? Maybe she could help." Harry suggested.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. I think it's just because I'm still freaking out about the pregnancy."

Harry shrugged. "Don't be. Hermione, you're going to be a great mom. Please, stop stressing."

"I'm trying, okay?" She said in a small voice.

Harry smiled. "Okay. But in the meantime, Remus is meeting us at Hogsmeade later today!"

This brought a smile to her face. She missed Remus, a lot. They had been sending owls back and forth, but it wasn't the same. She really needed a hug from him. "I've missed him."

Harry smiled. "I know you do. That's why I owled him asked to meet us."

"Harry Potter, thank you so much!" She said, smiling still.

"No problem Mione. Plus, I figured since we've only got a few weeks left of school, you should probably mention that you and Eridanus are going to live with me."

Hermione nodded. "I know. I need to tell him soon. I can't believe we're almost done with school. Have you been accepted into the Auror program yet?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I haven't applied yet. There is something I need to do first. I need to end this war."

Hermione looked at him, terror in her eyes. "Harry, no. That isn't your job. Let someone else save the world, please."

"Hermione, you heard the prophecy. You know it has to be me."

"Harry, I can't lose you too. Please."

He shook his head. "It'll be over soon. The mission Dumbledore gave me, it'll be over soon. Okay, just don't worry."

"I don't know. When do you think all this will happen?"

Harry glanced at her stomach, smiling. "Hopefully before the next month and a half go by."

She placed her hand on her baby bump, and smiled as she felt her baby kicking.

* * *

><p>Harry glanced at the clock. "Mione, let's go. Remus is probably waiting for us."<p>

Hermione nodded and quickly grabbed her jacket. Although it was almost April, it was still cold. Most likely due to the Dementers. She shivered.

"Remus!" She shrieked as she threw her arms around him.

"Hermione, you look fantastic! Look at the baby! Oh my, he must be getting so big." Remus lead the two of them to a table in the back of the Three Broomsticks.

"Remus, I've missed you! Please, fill us in on what's been going on." Hermione said, the smile on her face getting bigger by the second.

He started talking about his relationship with Tonks. Hermione listened intently, glad that things were working out between the two of them. She wanted the best for Remus, and if Tonks was who he wanted, them that was he deserved.

"She misses you, did you know that?"

Hermione opened her mouth in disbelief. "No, surely not!"

Remus chuckled. "I know, I was surprised too. But she said she misses your "useless chatter."

Hermione just laughed. "Well, she has you all to herself, surely that is worth it?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, the alone time is great, although it might have been too great. We're just found out she's expecting!"

"Ah! Congrats! Oh, I'm so happy for the two of you!" Hermione squealed.

Harry clapped Remus on the back. "Congrats Remus. You're going to be a great father."

"We're excited, but nervous as well. Hopefully everything goes okay. But I'm still nervous. What if he inherits some of my curse? That would be a nightmare. I would never wish that one my child."

Hermione patted his hand. "Remus, even if it does, it could never hate you. He would learn to cope, and hopefully the world will be a safer place by then."

"Besides, there is always the possibility that it'll inherit Tonks ability." Harry added.

Remus' eyes lit up at that. "I never thought of it like that. Maybe you're right. Hopefully we'll end up that lucky."

The idle chit chat went on. Hermione had a good time, laughing and enjoying herself.

* * *

><p>The three of them left, but as soon as they were outside, Harry excused himself so he could meet up with Ginny. Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing that the two were so wrapped up in each other sometimes.<p>

Hermione and Remus made their way to a small bench and sat down upon it. She positioned herself so she was leaning on his shoulder.

"So how have you been holding up Hermione?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

She shrugged. "Pretty bad. But there isn't anything I can do about it. I miss him terribly. But you know that."

Remus hugged her tighter. "Things will be okay, I hope you know that."

"I do, it's just hard. But we'll survive."

"You're strong. I'm proud of you Hermione."

She huffed. "Everyone keeps saying they so proud. But no one really even knows what I'm going through. And how can they? It's just hard to hear the same thing all the time, but no it won't make a difference. I don't know." She closed her eyes.

Remus didn't respond. He didn't know what to say. What do you say to someone who has heard it all and has gotten no comfort from it? What do you say to lessen someone's pain when the pain is inconsolable?

Hermione shrugged. "I have something to tell you Remus. And with what you told us earlier, I think it would be for the best."

"What is it Mione?"

"Well, I think once school is finished, I'm going to move in with Harry."

"Hermione, that isn't necessary-"

"Remus, just let me finish. You and Tonks are going to be a family. You don't need me and Eridanus there. Harry already said it would be fine. And I would feel more at peace in Grimmauld Place, as disturbing as that is."

Remus nodded. "I guess I understand what you're trying to say. As long as that's what you really want Hermione."

"It is," she nodded.

"Okay then. I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you."

"Come on, let's get you back to the castle. It's getting colder out."

She nodded and walked back up to the castle with Remus. She was glad he was too upset she was moving out, but it really would be for the best.

At least that's what she kept trying to convince herself.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Harry Potter, but you all know that. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Hermione was walking through the hallways, when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, she found Malfoy just standing there, smiling.

Clutching her wand in her pocket, she glared at him. "What do you want Malfoy?"

He chuckled, glancing at her stomach. "Oh, nothing really, just wanted to see how the Golden Girl was doing."

She took a small step backward. "Fine, not that you actually care." She started to walk away, but stopped when she realized he was following her. "Malfoy, bug off!" She growled at him.

"What's the matter Mudblood, am I making you uncomfortable?" He said, stalking towards her.

This was just what she needed. Malfoy acting stranger than usual. Maybe Harry was right, maybe he really was a Death Eater. _If that's true_... she shivered at the thought. She knew she wouldn't be able to outrun Malfoy. There was no way.

He kept glancing at her bump, making her feel more and more uncomfortable. "Malfoy, you have five seconds to leave, or else I'll make you." She tried keeping her voice strong, but it faltered. He grinned, seeing through her act.

"You have no power over me, nice try."

She laughed. "Really, Malfoy, we both know I'm the smarter of the two. While your grades are somewhat close to mine, mine are the best. Brightest witch of the age, remember?"

His eyes darkened. Hermione stumbled back a bit, slightly terrified of the way he was looking at her.

Suddenly, both had their wands drawn, pointing at each other. "Back off," she growled, instantly becoming over protective of Eridanus. The two of them were in danger, and her body finally realized that.

"You need to learn your place, you stupid little Mudblood." Malfoy snarled, raising his wand. "Cruc-"

He was cut off when a Stupefy came flying out of nowhere, knocking Malfoy onto his back.

Hermione turned, and saw Harry standing there, anger evident on his face. He rushed over to Hermione. "Are you all right?" He asked, pulling her into a hug.

Hermione felt tears of relief slide down her face. She clutched at her friend. "Thank god you're here. I was so scared." Harry rubbed her back soothingly, making sure Malfoy was still on the ground.

She pulled back, confusion in her eyes. "How on earth did you know I was here?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "I told you watching Malfoy on the map would pay off. I came as fast as I realized he was following you."

"Thank you Harry." She said lovingly.

Malfoy groaned, trying to get up.

Harry stood in front of Hermione, his wand at the ready.

Hermione tugged on his shoulder, "Harry, let's go, quickly. Before he wakes up."

Harry remained where he was. "I want to make him pay. Hermione, he tried to use an unforgivable on you. That's proof he's a Death Eater."

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, it doesn't matter. We need to leave, now. You know if we get caught, he'll get away from this without so much as a tap on the hand. Please."

Harry groaned, knowing Hermione was right as usual. He quickly stormed down the hallway, leading Hermione to the Head's Dorm.

Once inside, Hermione collapsed on the couch, Harry sitting next to her. He called for Dobby, who brought the tea of them steaming cups of tea.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something," Harry said with a sigh.

Hermione turned to him. She knew this was going to be happening soon. "Yes Harry."

"I'm going to be leaving for a few days with Dumbledore. I know you don't want me to go, but I have to do this, so please, understand me." Harry looked, his eyes wide in fear. He didn't want her to be upset.

Hermione ran her hands through her bushy hair. "Oh, Harry, you know I don't think you should do this." And it was true. She loved Harry to death, and she was horrified by the idea that Harry thought he had to save everyone. He thought it was his responsibility alone. _That is just absolutely ridiculous, but there isn't any changing his mind, and I know that. As hard as it is, I'll just have to support him._

"Harry, I love you very much. And I think you're being incredibly hard headed by thinking you don't need any help with anything. I want to help you, I really do. But I know you're not because you want me and Eridanus to be safe. And I'm glad you care about the two of us that much."

Harry looked at her gob smacked. "Hermione," he tackled her into a hug, "for being the smartest witch I know, you can be very dumb! I care about you more than anything, and your safety is one of the most important things in my life. Same as Remus." He chuckled, taking in the smell of her curls. "You can be so daft."

Hermione pulled away from the hug, punching him lightly. "Don't call me daft. But I'm just happy you care so much. My hormones have been driving me crazy lately, so just hearing stuff like that out loud makes me very happy. I love you Harry Potter, and I just want you to be safe."

"Hermione-" He began, but she cut him off.

"Harry, I know you need to do this. You've made up your mind, and I know there is no way to change it. Just promise me you'll be safe, and that you'll come back to us."

She sniffled. She didn't really want to cry, but she just had a feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. She pushed the thoughts from her mind, convincing herself that now wasn't the time to worry. She needed to be strong for her friend.

"Hermione, don't cry," he wiped away a few of her tears, "I'll be back in a day or two, and this will all be over soon. I promise."

"Okay, Harry, take care, please."

He took her hand and kissed it gently. "I need to go see Gin though. Please take care of her, she's already a wreck."

"I will Harry. I'll have her sleep in my room. Okay?" She said with a small smile.

Standing, they embraced once more. Harry stopped at the door, and turned, pushing something into her small hands. Looking down, she saw the map. She gave him a look, and he grinned. "Please, just keep an eye out on Malfoy for me. Please."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes Harry. I will."

"Thanks Mione. And just watch out for Ron, he's really angry with me. So just don't mind anything he says."

"Okay Harry, be safe. And I'll see you soon."

Harry nodded, and quickly exited the room.

Hermione crawled into her bed, snuggling under the sheets. Harry was really leaving. The war would really be over soon. She smiled at that thought.

She only hoped that the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach wasn't foreshadowing what was to come.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own HP, but everyone knows that! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Hermione made her way down to breakfast, taking a seat next to Ginny, who looked sadder than usual. But that was to be expected. She grasped her hand under the table, causing Ginny to turn to her. Her eyes were full of unshed tears.

Hermione leaned in, giving her a hug. "He'll be back soon Ginny."

"But I'm so worried. Harry is so irresponsible sometimes, and I'm just terrified something will happen." Ginny frowned. She wasn't handling this very well.

Hermione simply sighed. "We can only hope everything will be fine. Now eat your breakfast."

Ginny obliged.

Hermione moved her hand to her stomach, cradling Eridanus. She loved her little man, but he was starting to be a real pain. Especially right now. She was trying to eat, but it felt like he was running a marathon inside of her. She needed to go see Madame Pomfrey for a check up.

"Ginny, want to come to the Hospital Wing with me later? I need to get a check up."

Ginny smiled. "I'd love to." She rubbed Hermione's stomach. "I can't wait to meet the little guy."

Hermione chuckled. "I think everyone is very excited."

Ginny looked at her sympathetically. "Hermione, Sirius would be so proud of you two."

Hermione just nodded. She didn't want to talk about Sirius. Everyone always wanted to talk about it, but she didn't. She just wanted to wallow in her grief. She didn't want anyone's pity. She didn't need it. She had enough of it from everyone.

But in all honesty, there was still a part of her that thought she could save Sirius. She hadn't had any visions in months, but they were so real. And besides, not much was known about the veil to begin with, so he could definitely still be alive. She wanted to be the one to find out.

Thinking back to the letter in her room, she smiled. She had been accepted into the Department of Mysteries. She would be able to conduct research on the veil. She would find the man she loved, no matter what. Even if all she found was a lifeless body, that would be enough for her. She just needed proof, or closure, or just something. Anything to help with the pain.

Hermione glanced at the Head Table, and noticing that Professor Snape was staring at the Slytherin table, more specifically, Malfoy. Malfoy sent a glare towards their professor.

Hermione made a mental note to check the map throughout the day. Something didn't feel right. She still had that feeling, as if a black cloud was hovering over all of them. Something was up, and she was determined to find out.

She felt Ginny poking her in the side. "Mione, earth to Mione."

Hermione smiled, "what?"

Ginny laughed. "You're so out of it. Come on, breakfast is almost up, and we have Herbology."

Hermione nodded and gathered her things. She walked to class with Ginny, letting her babble on about some gossip she heard from Patil. Frankly, she couldn't care less, but she let Ginny talk anyways. That way her mind wouldn't be worried about Harry, the way Hermione's was.

She just hoped it would all be over soon. She didn't want to raise her son in a world filled with hate. She would never wish that on anyone.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on the bed, waiting for Madame Pomfrey to come over and assist her. Ginny stood next to her, her face full of excitement. She couldn't wait to see the little guy.<p>

"How are you feeling Hermione?"

"Good, Madame Pomfrey. He's been very active lately." She answered, rubbing him affectionately.

Madame Pomfrey whispered the spell, and quickly showed the two girls the baby.

Hermione closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. It was the most beautiful sound in the entire world. The steady beat filled the room, causing all three woman to wear a smile.

"Oh Hermione, he sounds so healthy." Ginny gushed.

Hermione nodded. She looked at the image of her baby boy. He was getting large, a perfectly healthy baby boy.

"Well, everything is checking out as normal. Just make sure to continue taking those potions I prescribed you. Also, now that we're nearing the end of your pregnancy, make sure you use extra caution. Don't add any unnecessary stress to your life. If you feel any pain or anything, you need to let me know immediately."

Hermione nodded. She knew that if something went wrong, she would be devastated. She would have to do her best to keep her baby safe and sound.

* * *

><p>Hermione pulled out the map. She quickly scanned for Snape's dot, but realized he wasn't anywhere on the map. Immediately, she began to panic. That wasn't good, at all. She knew Dumbledore trusted Snape, but she had her doubts.<p>

She quickly looked for Malfoy's dot as well. She broke out in a sweat when she realized his name wasn't on the map either. There were two possibilities: one, they were both in the Room of Requirement, or two, they were both off the grounds.

Either choice was bad.

Hermione immediately woke Ginny up, who was spending the night in her bed.

"Ginny, you need to get up now." Ginny didn't move. Hermione shoved her off the bed.

"Hermione, what the hell!" She growled, angry that she was just woken up.

"Oh shut it. Ginny, we have a serious problem."


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own HP, and unfortunately, I never will! Just so everyone knows, we are getting somewhat near the end within a few chapters. However, don't you worry! A sequel has already been planned! Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Hermione grimaced in pain. Eridanus was moving right now, and it was staring to hurt a little bit. She pushed the thought from her mind seeing as there were more important things that needed to be dealt with.

"What do you mean we have a problem?" Ginny asked, her face laced with concern.

Hermione adjusted herself, trying to get comfortable. "Snape and Malfoy are both missing. I can't find their dots."

Ginny's jaw dropped. She stood, "We need to get dressed. I'll grab the coins and tell the D.A. to meet us in the Head's Common Room."

Hermione nodded, standing as well. "I'll alert the Order." Ginny turned to wait, but Hermione cried out. "Wait! Can you help me? I have a hard time getting dressed now that I'm fat as a whale..."

Ginny nodded, then helped Hermione changed. Hermione ran towards the fireplace, and tossed her head in.

"Remus!" She shouted, praying that someone was there. "Anyone!" She tried again.

Remus and Tonks came into view, followed by Mad-Eye. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hermione, what on earth are you doing? You should be asleep. This isn't good for the baby." Tonks scolded her.

"You don't understand. Remus, I looked at the map. Snape and Malfoy are both missing." She said, hoping they would understand.

"Dumbledore can take care of them." Mad-Eye grumbled.

"No! You don't understand. Dumbledore took Harry on a mission. They're gone. I know you don't believe my suspicions, but something is going on here!"

Remus sighed. "Hermione, go back to bed. You're overreacting."

Hermione growled. "It isn't just a coincidence that two Death Eaters are missing from the castle!"

Remus sighed. "I'll come by later. Just go to bed."

Hermione let out a cry of frustration. "You're useless! All of you. If you won't do a damn thing, we'll take care of it ourselves."

With that, she pulled her head from the fireplace. Turning around, she saw the entire D.A. standing there, plus a few new members.

She sat in a chair. "Well, the Order doesn't believe me."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm not surprised."

Hermione stood, ignoring the pain she felt.

"All right. Is everyone here ready to fight for their home? If you aren't ready for battle, I suggest you leave."

No one moved.

"Good. All right. Lavender, go to McGonagall. Tell her what's going on. Padma and Patil, go to Flitwick and Slughorn. Someone go to Madame Pomfrey to alert her as well."

She took a deep breath, clutching her stomach.

Ginny looked at her in alarm. "Hermione, is he okay?"

She nodded, ignoring the tightness in her stomach. "It's just my Braxton Hicks. I'm fine." She took another deep breath. "Ron and Ginny, I need you two to go to the Room of Requirement and keep a watch out. If you see them, or anyone, you retreat back to the Entrance Hall. That's where Luna, Neville, and myself will be stationed, keeping an eye on the front door. Everyone else, station yourself near other entrances to the school. Constant vigilance everyone! Let's go."

Everyone began moving out. Ron grabbed her arm lightly. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Hermione nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I'm fine. He's just been very active lately. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Neville and Luna followed Hermione down towards the Entrance Hall. They stood just outside the entrance, waiting. Hermione felt herself go numb with nerves. What if someone got hurt? She would be so upset.

"Do you really think there will be a fight Hermione?" Neville asked, his nerves evident in his voice.

She nodded. "Unfortunately, I do."

_Where are the teachers? Where is everyone_? She began to get even more nervous.

They sat in silence for what seemed like ages. Suddenly, Ron and Ginny came running up, both out of breath.

"Get ready, cause they're coming now!" Ron said, standing near Hermione somewhat protectively.

Ginny positioned herself near Hermione as well. "It was Malfoy, Snape, and at least ten other Death Eaters."

Hermione felt her heart drop into her stomach. They were outnumbered. Twelve to five. She tightened her grip on her wand.

"Hermione," Ginny whispered, "you really shouldn't be here..."

"I'm staying Ginny." She said with finality.

Ginny didn't argue. They heard footsteps and soon enough, the Death Eaters were in the Entrance Hall as well.

Snape looked somewhat surprised to see them there. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He drawled.

Everyone stood their ground. Bellatrix stepped forward, crackling. "Well, we have 4 blood traitors, and a mudblood."

Hermione tightened her grip on her wand.

Bellatrix's eyes widened when she saw Hermione was pregnant. "Well, well, well." She smiled deviously, taking a step forward. "It seems someone dirtied themselves with you... most likely a muggle. It'll be filth, just like you." She teased.

Hermione's anger got the best of her. "Actually, the father is a pureblood."

"Hermione, shut it." Ginny growled at her.

"I have unfinished business with her." Hermione growled back.

Bellatrix laughed. "No, no one would ever sully themselves with you. Where's the father now? Is it the red haired blood traitor?" She laughed even more.

Hermione felt her self control slipping. "No, actually, he's dead because of you." She took a step forward. "You'll pay for it." She whispered.

Bellatrix's eyes widened in amusement. "Well, well. Sirius Black, hmmm? Didn't know you liked em older. I'll keep that in mind. Fenrir, she's all yours."

Fenrir crept forward, licking his lips.

Everyone stood together, their wands pointed. They were prepared to fight for their lives.

Suddenly, the Entrance doors swung open.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Hp, and never will. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

The doors opened and a few Order members flooded in. She saw Tonks, Remus, Mad-Eye, and a few others. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. They weren't totally screwed.

The two groups just stared at each other, unsure of what was going to happen next.

She shifted, feeling Eridanus moving inside her. She grimaced. He was being unusually active tonight. She pushed the thoughts from her mind. She needed to focus. This was a big deal. In fact, she was surprised she didn't see the Dark Lord here himself..

Silence.

_Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._

"Filth!" Bellatrix shrieked.

The hall erupted into pure chaos, hexes shooting from every direction. Hermione ducked, an unforgivable flying over her head. She stood, and began shooting stunners from her wand. She grinned in triumph when she saw a Death Eater fall.

"Hermione!" Someone shouted.

Hermione turned and saw Malfoy and Snape running towards the Astronomy Tower. "They can't get away!" She shouted and began to pursue them. The floor in front of her exploded, knocking her back to the floor. Ignoring the pounding in her head, she dragged herself to her feet. She saw Bellatrix staring at her, cackling.

She shuddered, taking a few steps back. She raised her wand, trying to keep the fear from taking over. Glancing around, she saw that everyone was busy dueling.

She was alone.

Bellatrix took a step towards her. "It's just you and me Mudblood."

Hermione stumbled back, her heart in her throat.

"Whose gonna save you now?" She teased.

Hermione pointed her wand at the evil witch. "I'm not afraid of you." Her voice stayed strong and steady.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix shouted.

Hermione threw up a shield, dodging out of the way. She began to pant. "Eridanus, please stop moving. Mommy's a bit busy." She mumbled to herself.

She could hear Bellatrix crackling. "I'll find you Mudblood, and when I do, you and you're filthy spawn will die. But slowly. I'll be sure you enjoy it. I know I will." She hissed.

_"Be strong Mia."_ She heard his voice in her head. Sirius, she needed him here, to protect her. He needed to find his way back through the veil.

"Sirius, I can't beat her," she muttered under her breath. She couldn't do this. She may have had smarts, but Bellatrix had skill. Not to mention years of experience and practice.

"_Hermione Granger, you can. And you will. For our son. SO FIGHT."_

Hermione got to her feet, and popped back into Bellatrix's view.

"_Be strong." _She would be. For him, and their son.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix shrieked.

Hermione put up her shield, grinning when it stayed in front of her firmly. She could do this. She was Hermione Bloody Granger, the brightest witch of her age. She could, and will defeat the dark witch in front of her.

"Crucio!" Hermione shouted, her voice wavering. Bellatrix flung back, laughing hysterically.

"Oh, Mudblood, you have to mean it. It doesn't mean anything if you don't mean it." She teased, approaching her once more.

Hermione scowled. Did she really have it in her to hurt her? Did she really think she could do it. Yes, she could. _She's trying to kill me. To kill my son._ Her mother instinct begin to kick in.

Eridanus kicked her fiercly. She gasped out in pain.

Bellatrix stopped approaching her, smiling wildly.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. What was going on?

Suddenly, Hermione felt someone's hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Ello beautiful," came the raspy voice of Fenrir Greyback. She went to move away, but he caught her in his arms.

Bellatrix cackled.

She began to struggle, moving every which way. _No no no no no. _She began to panic. She cried out feeling Eridanus move. Her baby, not her baby. "No!" She cried out. _Where was everyone? How could no one see her struggling for her life?_

"Stop moving." His voice commanded. He placed his hand on her bump, causing Hermione to freeze. It was a threat, and she heard the unsaid message loud and clear. If you move, he'll die. She just stood, waiting patiently.

Bellatrix stalked towards her, her eyes glistening with hunger. "Well, well, well Mudblood. We finally have you in our clutches, quite literally if I might add."

Hermione remained silent. Words failed her. She would die, along with her baby. No one could save them. She closed her eyes, and said a silent prayer.

Bellatrix wrapped her hand around Hermione's throat, squeezing. She gasped in pain, but didn't fight it in fear of Fenrir hurting Eridanus.

Suddenly, a large booming sound filled the hall. Hermione struggled to see what was going on. Her heart stopped.

He was here. He was here, while Dumbledore and Harry were gone.

They were screwed. So screwed. So incredibly screwed.

Voldemort was standing, the middle of the Great Hall.

Bellatrix grinned, a cackle filling the air. Hermione felt the hot tears running down her face.

"Where is he?!" Voldemort shouted, causing the hall to vibrate.

No one answered.

Mad-Eye and Kingsley both began to duel him, jets of red flying in every direction.

Bellatrix turned back towards Hermione. "So now, what are we going to do with you?"

Hermione shuddered under her intense gaze.

She smirked, and pulled a small knife from her robes. "Fenrir, hold her tight." She commanded.

Hermione fought the bile that began to rise in her throat.

Bellatrix grinned as she ripped Hermione's sleeve, exposing the skin.

Hermione closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was about to take place.

She shrieked in pain as she felt the knife pierce through her skin. The smell of blood filled her nose. The bile started rising once more.

The pain coursing through her body was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

"You're a piece of filth. You don't belong to be alive." She hissed in her ear, craving once more.

She could hear Fenrir panting behind her. He growled, sending chills down her spine. She could feel the beating of her own heart in her ears.

Her arm had gone numb, every inch of her was hurting. She deserved this though, being best friends with Harry Potter, falling in love with someone who was so out of her league, living in a world that she didn't fully belong too.

Tears fell down her face like a waterfall, and Hermione began to think that maybe she really was better off dead. She didn't want her baby to experience anything like that. She would rather die.

"You dirty little Mudblood whore. You piece of filth." Bellatrix kept teasing her, pressing the knife into her deeper.

Hermione screamed once more, her voice feeling like it was going to tear in two.

Suddenly, a voice screamed Dumbledore. Bellatrix whipped around, seeing the Old Man and the boy who just wouldn't die. She growled.

"Hermione!" Harry screamed when he saw her being held firmly by Fenrir, blood dripping down her arm.

* * *

><p>Lupin heard Harry shouting Hermione's name. His heart caught in his throat.<p>

"Go to them!" Tonks shouted, shooting a stunner at Dolohov.

Remus nodded, and his feet carried him towards the girl he had grown to care for.

"Oh gods," he whispered as he froze at the sight before him.

Bellatrix had her knife at Hermione's throat, pressing so tightly that droplets of blood were beginning to appear. Fenrir had his claw fiercly over Eridanus.

Harry looked like he was going to murder someone.

This was bad, real bad.


	25. Chapter 25

This is a very big chapter! Hopefully, everyone enjoys!

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Time was moving in slow motion.

In one moment, both Harry and Remus both lunged at Bellatrix, tackling her to the ground.

Hermione's heart started beating faster. Thump, thump, thump.

Fenrir's hot breath made her realize she was still trapped, as he tightened his grip on her. He began to drag her away.

"Stop," she cried out. Something didn't feel right. There was a pressure in her pelvis. "Oh gods," she whispered to herself. She started struggling.

"Harry!" She screeched, but Fenrir covered her mouth, quickly dragging her away.

Harry sent a hex at Bellatrix, who quickly dodged it. "Remus, find her!" He shouted.

Remus blocked a curse aimed for Harry's back. "I can't leave you alone with her Harry." He argued.

Harry shook his head. "No, she needs you. Please, Remus, you have to save her."

Remus nodded, quickly sprinting towards where he last saw her.

* * *

><p>Fenrir quickly released Hermione, and she crumpled towards the floor. She cried out in pain, as she felt herself quickly grow wet. Her water had just broken.<p>

Quickly, she pulled herself up and propped herself up against the wall. She bit down a cry as she felt another wave of contraction tear through her. She should have known this wasn't her Braxton Hicks. It was happening too often and too roughly for that to be true.

She looked up at Fenrir in fear, who was smiling down at her, licking his lips. "I've never tasted a pregnant one before," he said huskily, moving his face closer to hers.

"And you never will!" She heard a voice shout. She looked and saw Remus running towards them.

Fenrir stood back, still grinning. "Well, Remus, what can I help you with?"

"You can get away from her," Remus snarled.

Fenrir laughed. "No, I think I'll stay here. She does smell delicious, but I'm sure you know that." He teasingly took a step towards Hermione.

Remus growled. "Get Away."

Hermione gasped in pain, clutching at her stomach.

Remus' eyes widened in a mixture of understanding and horror. He growled at Fenrir, before leaping towards him.

The two of them tumbled on the ground together, each clawing at each other, scratching whatever they could. Fenrir shoved Remus off him, and the two scrambled to their feet.

"Tell me Remus, why is she so important to you? I can smell that she isn't your mate. Why is your bond so strong?"

Remus snarled. "Just because she isn't my mate doesn't mean that I don't love her, or that I wouldn't die protecting her."

Fenrir shrugged. "I'll never understand you pathetic wizards."

"Emotion and attachment doesn't make us weak. It gives me strength."

Once more the two began fighting, all while Hermione was laying in labor. She winced as she felt Eridanus shift. Her contractions were growing closer. She was going to have to deliver her baby, in the middle of a battle, alone.

She glanced up and saw Remus pointing at Fenrir with his wand. "You'll never hurt anyone ever again." He hissed. "Avada Kedavra!" He shouted, the anger seeping through his voice.

Hermione watched in horror and relief as Fenrir's lifeless body fell to the ground. He was dead. The cruel monster than had ruined so many lives and family was dead. She breathed a sigh of relief.

The gasped as another contraction crashed through her body.

"Hermione!" Remus shouted.

She looked up and saw him rush towards her. "Oh Merlin, are you all right?"

She cried as another contraction hit. "Do I bloody look all right?!" She all but screeched at him.

A panicked look crossed his faced. "Ummm, I'll go find help!"

She quickly grabbed his hand. "Remus, it's too late. I can feel him... ARGHHHHH. He's crowning. Remus, this baby is coming out now. You're not going anywhere." She growled, her face scrunching up in pain.

"Hermione, I can't." He shook his head. "I can't do this. I don't know anything about birthing babies. I can't, oh Merlin, I'm going to be sick."

"Remus Lupin, get a grip! I need you. Eridanus needs you. Please, you can do this." She pleaded, gasping as another contraction hit. "Besides, I'll be doing most of the work anyways," she said with a humorless laugh.

"Okay, okay." Remus began to mutter to herself.

"Take my pants off." Hermione commanded.

"Pardon?" He gulped.

"Oh god, Remus, take my pants off."

"Hermione, I can't see that. I just... it's wrong. I mean, I just..."

"Oh for fuck's sake, you're going to see my vagina. GET OVER IT!" She growled, getting frustrated.

"Okay, okay." He quickly vanished her pants. "We're going to have to do this the Muggle way... I'm not sure how to do it any other way."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I kind of figured as much." She cried out. "FUCK!" She could feel Eridanus pressing up against her pelvis. He was pushing, hard.

"Okay, I think I can see him. With the next contraction, push as hard as you can." Remus spoke softly, his calmness coming back. He glanced around, glad that they were in an abandoned hallway.

She took a deep breath, and then pushed when she felt the next contraction. She panted. "Remus, I can't do this."

"Oh hell you can. I know you can." Remus encouraged her. "Push again."

Hermione pushed. She cried out through her tears.

"Come on Hermione, one more and the baby will be here." Remus encouraged.

Hermione was exhausted. She could do this, so was so close. "I'm so tired," she muttered.

"Hermione, you're the bravest woman I know. Come on and push, I know you can do this." Remus said.

When she felt the next contraction, she bored down as hard as she could until the whole room was filled with the most beautiful sound in the world.

Her head fell back in relief, her eyes fluttering closed. She was so tired... maybe she should just take a nap...

* * *

><p>Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She immediately shut them, the bright light hurting her. Groaning, she tried opening them again.<p>

"She's awake!" Someone shouted, and then she heard running.

She tried sitting up, but couldn't. Her eyes fully opened, and see took in her surroundings. She was in a bed, surrounded by people. She saw Remus, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and McGonagall. She tried to speak, but lost her voice.

Professor McGonagall conjured a glass of water, and handed it to her. She quickly drank it. Licking her lips, she savored the moisture. Suddenly, her memories came flooding back.

"Where's my baby?!" She cried out, struggling to sit up.

"Shhhh, it's all right Hermione. Molly is with Eridanus right now. He's safe, a perfectly healthy baby boy." Remus said, holding her hand.

She leaned back, breathing a sigh of relief. "So what happened?"

Remus closed his eyes. "As soon as I got Eridanus out, you fell back, and just collapsed. Hermione... I thought you had died.." His voice grew hoarse, and he stopped.

Harry stepped in. "He was a mess, but we found you, and Madame Pomfrey said you had slipped into a coma. You've been asleep for five days."

"Five days!?" Hermione shrieked.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're awake now, and everything is all right." Harry soothed.

She nodded, fighting her tears now. "And what happened with the battle?"

Harry smiled, "He's dead. We did it."

Tears of relief came flooding down her face as she grabbed Harry, pulling him into her arms. "Oh Harry, I'm so proud of you!" She sobbed.

"I still can't believe it's all over," Ron muttered.

"Can I see my baby?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Of course. I'll go get him," Remus said standing. He coughed, and everyone else got up to leave.

Harry stayed though. He pulled Hermione close. "Hermione, I thought I had lost you." He began to cry into her shoulder.

"Oh Harry," she frowned. "Harry, it's all right. I'm all right. Things will be okay now. Please, oh Harry." And she began to cry with him.

Harry quickly pulled away, wiping her tears. "Come on, I hear your baby."

Hermione's eyes lit up, and she smiled. She looked at the little bundle of joy in Remus' arms. She held her hands out, and Remus gently laid Eridanus in her embrace.

"He's beautiful," she murmured. "An exact copy of Sirius." Eridanus had Sirius' shaggy hair, and big blue eyes. He had a pale complexion. "He's perfect," she kissed his nose.

Eridanus waved his arms, gurgling.

Harry grinned. "Hermione, you're going to be a great mom." He hugged her gently. "But hey, I'm going to go see Ginny." He got up and swiftly exited the room.

Hermione gently rocked Eridanus in her arms. "Remus, did anyone die?"

Sadly, he nodded. "Snape did, but no one will miss him. Mad-Eye did. Bellatrix did, as well as Horace. Little Colin Creevey died too. A few others did as well, but no one we really knew."

Hermione nodded sadly. So many had died, but hopefully, they would be able to recover what had been lost.

"Remus, can you take Eridanus? I'm feeling really tired all of a sudden." She muttered, handing her baby to him. Immediately, her head fell back on the cool pillow and she fell into a deep sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Sad to say, this is the end. I just want to say, that I love you all so much, and it makes me so sad to end this story, but I just gotta do it. There WILL be a sequel, so please, add me to your author alerts to keep an eye out! Once again thank you so much for all your support and kind words! I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without all your support. Time will jump throughout this chapter. So thank you all!

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

"Harry?" Hermione started fidgeting. She could feel a panic attack coming on. She wasn't ready for this.

"Hermione, goodness, calm down!" Harry sighed exhaustively.

"I can't! I can't do this!" She cried out, pulling at her hair.

Harry grabbed her shoulders, shaking her roughly. "Hermione, you gave birth to a baby in the middle of a war! You've been preparing for this since you were born. Hermione Jean Granger, you can handle you're N.E.W.T.S. You'll do just fine."

She began to hyperventilate. "You know, I think I should go home, Eridanus probably needs me."

"Remus and Tonks have him. He's four months old. He's a big boy Hermione, he'll be fine." Harry assured her, dragging her towards the Great Hall.

Everyone had worked so hard to rebuild the castle so quickly. Money and time were all donated, and the old magic was restored.

Hermione had spent most of her time repairing the library and then repairing the courtyard. Tonks and Andromeda often watched Eridanus for her, and she was eternally grateful.

Ron and her had restored their friendship. He had come to accept that her heart would always belong to Sirius, even in death. Unfortunately, that meant Hermione had to put up with Lavender. But the witch wasn't as bad as Hermione had thought. Nearly dying during the Great Battle really changed Lavender's perspective of things. The two witches gathered for tea every week.

She had moved in with Harry right after the Battle. He had been so accommodating and so incredibly helpful with Eridanus. Harry would even feed him and change his diaper! Harry was the Wizarding World's hero, but he was also Hermione Granger's personal hero. He was the brother she never had, and she loved him to bits and pieces.

Ginny had also been incredible with Eri. She would often play with him, their favorite being peek a boo. She could make they baby boy laugh like no other.

Harry had proposed to Ginny days after the battle (with Mr. Weasley's permission of course). The two of them plan to be married in December at Godric's Hallow.

Hermione was so happy for her two best friends, but couldn't help the stab of jealously she felt. She wished it was her getting married to the love of her life, but alas, things didn't always work out the way you wanted.

Remus and Tonks came by almost everyday to see the little guy and to help Harry fix up the old headquarters. Tonks was well on her way to have her own bundle of joy. Hermione wished the two of them the best.

Molly and Arthur were also so helpful. Molly often made dinner and brought it over, convinced that neither her nor Harry could cook. She didn't mind though, it was one less thing she had to do.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, snapping out of her flashback.

"Yeah?" She replied, sounding somewhat dreamily.

"Go on, and good luck." He whispered, pushing her forward.

She entered the Great Hall, her heart pounding. She sat down at a desk, inhaling deeply. _You can do this,_ she told herself.

* * *

><p>"Hermione Granger," Professor McGonagall called out. Taking a deep breath, Hermione stood, climbing up on the stage to get her diploma. She could feel hundreds of eyes on her.<p>

"Hermione, we're so proud of you," Minerva whispered, pulling her in for a hug.

"Congratulations Hermione," Kingsley said with a smile.

"Thank you," she said with tears in her eyes. She grabbed her diploma, and waved to her friends.

She had officially graduated. She smiled. Nothing would stop her now.

* * *

><p>"How was your first day Hermione?" Harry asked, while trying to feed seven month old Eridanus. The food was going everywhere but his mouth.<p>

Hermione sat down at the table, relaxing immediately. She began to help herself to the pasta Molly dropped off.

"It was great," she replied. "Right now, I'm mostly just doing paper, but in a month or two, I'll be able to start doing research on the Veil."

"Now Hermione, just remember, don't-"

"Yes Harry, don't get my hopes up. Yes I know. But regardless of Sirius, the Veil is intriguing. Don't you know what the voices you heard were?" She pressed, waggling her eyebrows.

"I suppose. Just be careful," he said with a small smile, turning his attention back to Eri. "You are just the cutest little guy, aren't you?" Harry cooed.

Eridanus had a head full of black hair, his eyes a striking brown. He really was the cutest baby she had ever seen.

"How was your shift Harry?" She asked.

"It was great, raided the Lestrange manor earlier. We hit the jackpot." He said with a grin. Bellatrix was dead, but the crimes would be pinned on Rodolphous.

* * *

><p>Hermione rolled over, moaning. She walked to Eri's room where he was crying. She gently picked him up, and began rocking him.<p>

"Come on baby, go back to sleep," she asked him gently.

He was getting so big, and everyday, her love for him grew more and more.

After twenty minutes, Eri finally fell asleep. Hermione gently laid him down, and then crawled back into bed.

She was exhausted. She had begun her research on the Veil, but it was draining all her energy.

She began to cry, wishing Sirius was here. She needed him. Needed his support and his love. "I miss you so much," she whispered, then burying her face into her pillow sobbing.

* * *

><p>"Harry!" She burst into the kitchen. "Oh hey Ron." She gave him a small smile when she saw he was playing with Eridanus.<p>

"Guess what! I've proved my theory, it's being reviewed now!" She shrieked, bouncing up and down.

"Oh?" Harry asked. "What was your theory again?" He asked sheepishly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I've proved that the Veil leads to an alternate universe! Now all I do is translate the runes surrounding it."

He grinned, "Brilliant Mione!"

She nodded, "Luna is being so helpful. I'm glad I recruited her to the team. She sees things so differently. We make a great pair."

* * *

><p>Remus looked at Harry, taking in his haggard appearance. "How is she?"<p>

Harry frowned, "She seems all right during the day, but at night, she just tosses and turns nonstop. I can hear her screams."

Remus frowned. "I was hoping she would be doing better."

Harry nodded. "Me too. I don't know if she remembers the nightmares or not... she never mentions them during the day, and I'm far too afraid to ask her about them. You know how she is."

Remus nodded. "I'll try and stop by and see her soon. Maybe she'll want to talk to me?"

"Good luck with that. She doesn't like talking about him. Master of changing the subject, she is." Harry said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>"Ron, I really shouldn't be giving you advice on this, this is awkward." Hermione said, bent over the sink washing dishes.<p>

"But Mione, you're the only other girl I talk to! And Ginny hates her, so it's not like I can ask her." Ron protested.

"It's a decision that needs to be made between you and Lavender, not you, me, and Lavender." Hermione argued.

"Pleaseeeee," he whined.

"Fine? You really want my opinion?" She huffed. Ron nodded eagerly. Hermione sighed. "Lavender wants you to propose. She thinks you've been together long enough. Don't interrupt me," she shot him a glare, "But honestly, I think you should wait longer. People change so much as they grow up, and I just think you should wait. You're young, you have your whole life ahead of you. Put things off, trust me."

"You really think so?" He asked.

She nodded. "I love Eridanus, don't get me wrong, but it's hard. This isn't how I pictured my life. I thought I'd be going out, having fun with the girls, but I'm home changing nappies. Like I said, I wouldn't change it for anything in the world, but I can't see you doing this. You're young Ron. Go out and live your life. Live it with Lavender if you want, but don't just tie down yet."

Ron nodded, then pulled her in for a hug. "Thanks for being the best friend ever," he mumbled into her shoulder.

Hermione chuckled. "I love you Ron, you'll always be my best friend."

* * *

><p>"AHHHH! NOOO!" She screamed, tossing and turning in her sleep.<p>

Harry burst into the room minutes later, seeing her tossing about, tangled up in her sheets. Her body was covered in sweat, tears pouring down her face. He frowned, crawling into bed with her.

"Shhhh, Hermione, it's okay," he cooed, holding onto her tightly.

She continued moaning and turning for another half hour or so, before she finally fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Harry looked down on her frowning. This happened almost every night. But nothing could stop it. He leant down and kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight Mione."

He quickly exited the room, then went and checked on Eridanus to make sure he was still asleep. The baby was snoring slightly, causing Harry to smile.

* * *

><p>"So Remus, how is Tonks holding up?" Hermione asked, laying back on the couch watching Eridanus play with his toy.<p>

"Oh, she's doing good. Been a bit moody lately, but that's expected." Remus said with a light smile.

The two of them watched Eridanus play. He was nibbling on the corner of his favorite toy, which just happened to be a stuffed dog, who looked just like Padfoot. Uncle Remus thought it'd be perfect for his little man.

Hermione grinned, leaning forward to wipe away the spit that was dribbling down his face. He cooed, causing her to giggle.

"You're doing great with him," Remus said.

Hermione smiled at him. "I couldn't have done it without your help. Thank you."

Remus chuckled, "This is all you. You're a great mother, and I'm proud of you."

Hermione blushed.

* * *

><p>"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginerva Molly Weasley to be your wife? To have and to hold for life?" Kingsley asked.<p>

Harry grinned, "I solemnly swear."

Hermione smiled. His choice of words was perfect.

"And do you, Ginerva Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter to be your husband? To have and to hold for life?"

"I solemnly swear!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"I pronounce you bound for life. You may kiss your bride!"

Harry and Ginny kissed, causing everyone to erupt into applauding.

Ron put his arm around Hermione, holding her closely. She wiped away a lone tear. She was so happy for the two of them. They were going to have their ever after.

There wasn't any two people in the world who deserved it more.

She watched as they danced around, lost in their happiness. She bounced baby Eri on her hip. He was getting so big. Molly was ensuring he became a nice plump baby.

"You'll find your happily ever after too Hermione, don't worry," a soft airy voice said behind her.

She jumped in suprise, turning to find Luna smiling at her. "Luna, don't sneak up on me like that! You know I hate it."

Luna smiled. "Maybe if you were more observant."

"Maybe," Hermione cheekily replied.

"Who did you come with?" Hermione asked, curious. Her and Neville had tried dating, but things just didn't work out. They remained close friends.

"Oh, his name is Rolf. He's very charming, and he smells nice." She said smiling.

Hermione grinned. "Well, he sounds lovely."

"Oh he is. And Daddy loves him! They talked about Nargles for over an hour the other day." Luna stated dreamily.

* * *

><p>Hermione scribbled in her notepad. She could almost translate the runes. She was close, so close. But she was getting tired, and she needed to get home. She stood, gently approaching the Veil.<p>

"Sirius, I love you," she whispered, trailing her hand over the archway, skimming the runes. "Come back to me," she said, tears leaking from her eyes. She let go of the archway, and headed towards the door.

It was time to get back to her baby. His birthday was tomorrow. He beautiful one year old baby.

She cast one last glance at the archway. "I'll see you in two days," she whispered.

She closed and locked the door behind her, warding it shut, not noticing the runes were glowing.

* * *

><p>Once again, thank you all so much for your support. Keep on the lookout for the sequel. In the meantime, check out some of my other stories, I'm sure they might hold your interest. I love you all! :D And thank you for the great opportunity! I couldn't have done it without you! Thanks again! :D<p> 


	27. Author's Note

Hey guys! I finally got around to posting the sequel! It's called To Be With You, so check it out! :) Thanks!


End file.
